TRADUCCION El Regreso de Snape
by K-tra
Summary: El regreso de Snape despues del renacimiento de Voldemort. Esta historia tiene en cuenta el 7 libro y las cosas que descubrimos sobre Snape en el. SSxLV SSxTR. Snoldemort
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of Snape  
El Regreso de Snape.**

**Autor: **Excessively Complex  
**Calificación: G/T - Romance**  
**Pareja: **The Lord/Snape  
**Aviso:** Esta es un historia SLASH. Si no te gusta la idea de dos hombres salivando uno por el otro, no leas esto.

**Publicada en inglés:** 14 Agosto 2005  
Dirección original: http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2534099 / 1 /

**Traducción**: K-tra  
**Publicación**: www.voldemort-love-snape.tk ,  
http / tinyurl . com / pjqs9 , http // www . fanfiction . Net / ktra, snoldemort Yahoo!Group.

**Publicada en español:** 10 Enero 2006  
Dirección original: Este fic aun es un trabajo en creación, ya que su autor sigue actualizando un capitulo por mes aproximadamente.  
Como notarán hay algunos errores en cuanto a Canon (ej: La mansión de Voldie). Y los personajes pueden parecer un poco OC. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no hay muchas historias de esta pareja por la web, esta no podía quedar desaparecida.  
A pesar de todo es muy buena (bajo mi gusto personal), es un poco graciosa y no muy cargada en cuanto a sexo. En sí no hay una sola escena explicita. Es una pena. :)

**NOTA II:** La puntuación y distribución del texto no la mantengo tal como el original. Son pequeños los cambios, donde me parecieron que eran necesarios.

**NOTA III**: En inglés no existe el "Usted", sólo el "Tu", por lo que nunca sé en que términos Severus trata a El Lord. Por lo que decidí que entre ellos se tutearan y frente a otros Snape usara el "Usted" hacia el Lord.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El Príncipe Mestizo, también conocido como Severus Snape, caminaba por el corredor de la Mansión de Lord Voldemort, llegando dos horas tarde. Sabía donde sería la reunión, pero se habían mudado, y Snape ahora era dirigido por la marca en su brazo, la que llevaba con orgullo.

Abrió las puertas de la sala, lenta y cuidadosamente entro observando su alrededor. Recordaba esa habitación, dorados por todas partes. El Señor Oscuro siempre gusto de riquezas y lujos. También Snape. Por eso se llevaban tan bien juntos, ambos ya lo habían comentado en el pasado.

El Señor Oscuro.  
Los ojos de Snape miraron firmemente al frente, al ocupante del trono. Dentro de su máscara, mientras se acercaba a su Maestro, bajó la vista, y cayó de rodillas a unos metros del trono.

"Esta es la primera vez que llegas tarde en veinte años, Snape," observaba Voldemort sin levantar la vista de su serpiente. Severus nunca entendió porque tanta obsesión con esa víbora. Ha sido la mascota de Voldemort' por tanto tiempo. Se levantó, dejando a Nagini caer al suelo, graciosamente. Luego bajo los escalones en que el trono estaba encimado, y rodeo a su fiel sirviente.

Snape no hizo comentario, no necesitaba responder a eso. Sintió dedos bajo su mentón, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. "Mírame," Voldemort ordenó suavemente. Severus obedeció, y gentilmente, aún mirando a Voldemort a los ojos, puso una mano bajo la que sostenía su mentón. Voldemort sonrió esa terrible sonrisa que Snape recordaba tan bien. "Tan ciego, tan brillante," su Maestro le susurró. "Están tus defensas erguidas¿creo?"

Snape se relajó. Esto era importante, muy importante y él no quería que Voldemort sospechara que sus lealtades estaban en otros lados… cuando, de hecho estaban totalmente con Voldemort. Sabía bien que iba a suceder, y sucedió rápidamente. Voldemort exploraba su mente, encontrando los más profundos secretos de su mente. El Señor Oscuro se retiró, y miró propiamente a Snape.

"Eres, realmente, mi más fiel sirviente, aún, Severus. Algunos de estos sirvientes creen lo contrario," dijo Voldemort señalando a su alrededor donde habían varias personas. "Pero Lord Voldemort siempre sabe, siempre." Snape pronto se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados; y quitó su mano de la de Voldemort. La vista de su Maestro cayó sobre su máscara una vez más.

"Me molesta, Snape. Tu me dijiste que fuera tras los Potter, y yo, siendo tan confiado y bondadoso después de tu pequeño error en el pub aquel día, lo hice." La cara de Voldemort era inexpresiva, pero Snape no era estúpido. Sabía que caminaba sobre una delgada línea aquí, una que estaba a punto de quebrarse si él no era cuidadoso. "Y mate a James sin ningún problema, como estoy seguro tu hubieses hecho. Lily, bueno, ya me habías hablado de ella, mi Severus." Los ojos volvieron a posarse en él, después de haberse paseado por el círculo de seguidores que los rodeaban, buscando alguna emoción.

"Ella era muy protectiva de su hijo, su querido Harry Potter." Hubo un pequeño temblor al oír el nombre, y algunos murmullos, los que Voldemort silenció con un pequeño movimiento hacia arriba de sus dedos. "Su estúpida protección fue el primer paso de mi caída, y me detuvo de adquirir la piedra. También, Snape, tu ya sabías eso. Intenté matarlo¿o no, mis amigos? Lo intenté, pero fui vencido por un infante en ese momento. Ahora a crecido en un atractivo joven¿no te parece?" Al no recibir respuesta, Voldemort sonrió una vez más, fría, cruel y melancólicamente. "Silencio, Snape, impensado de… me estás haciendo creer que hay algo mal contigo." Cuando Snape no respondió, Voldemort volvió a sentarse, golpeteando sus dedos irritablemente en el posa-brazos de su trono. "Déjenos," le dijo a los Mortifagos. Todos dejaron la habitación rápidamente, aunque Severus apenas los había notado y no le importaba.

"¿Severus, no crees que esto me molesta enormemente, el que no me hables?" Voldemort preguntó finalmente.

"Mi Lord," Snape le susurró, dando un paso hacia adelante y arrodillándose. "Harry Potter… él es nada comparado contigo… nada…"

"Crucio," escupió Voldemort, apuntando su varita a Snape. Los gritos eran ya molestos, podían hacer que los oídos explotaran de tan fuertes, pero Voldemort parecía que estaba obteniendo placer de los gritos de Snape. Se puso de pie, y le pateó en la espalda. "Estoy al tanto de eso, Snape, aún así me preocupa. ¿Cómo pudo un infante, de no más de un año de edad, vencer a Lord Voldemort? Cuando nadie más pudo, cuando tantos han intentado. Hay una cosa, Snape, una cosa. La Profecía dice algo sobre él, y estoy determinado a descubrirlo. ¿Me ayudarás, Severus?"

Snape sabía que no era una pregunta a ser contestada de ninguna manera. Por lo que asintió suavemente a su Maestro, y se puso de pie lentamente. "Mi Lord, deseo que sepa que no me agradó lo que me dirigió a hacer, el estar en Hogwarts y no poder ayudarle. En verdad, mi Lord, yo, como muchos otros creímos que estarías…" Snape se detuvo al ver que Voldemort levantaba su mano para silenciarlo.

"…Muerto, lo sé Severus. ¿Nunca pensaste que había tomado precauciones ante una situación así? Ya sabes, tu alma debe estar completa para poder ser asesinada. Mi alma no está completa, Snape. Nunca lo estará."

Severus se quedó viendo a Voldemort por unos momentos. "Mi Lord, he descubierto tantas cosas durante los pasados catorce años." Dio un paso más acercándose al trono. "¿Podemos ir a tus cuartos?" preguntó, su vos cambiando un poco en un tono más determinado.

Voldemort elevó una ceja. "¿Tan temprano en la noche?" le preguntó incrédulamente con una mueca. "Nunca permití eso antes, mi amigo." Voldemort se puso de pie y camino hasta Severus. "Las cosas son diferentes ahora," El Maestro le susurró a su viejo amigo.

"Lo sé, mi Lord," Snape respondió con suavidad, respirando rápidamente, como con miedo.

"Aún así¿porqué siento que temes?, Snape." Los ojos de Voldemort estaban encendidos, el rojo estaba mezclado con dorado, negro, plateado y un furioso naranja. Severus estaba como en trance por ellos, sus interminables oscuros ojos fijos en las brillantes órbitas de Voldemort.

"Con todo respeto, no lo estoy, mi Lord." Severus miró a su Maestro y dio un paso atrás. "Simplemente le he extrañado," agregó casi silenciosamente, como si hubiese estado contemplándole el decírselo desde antes.

Voldemort rió fuertemente, aunque seguía siendo cruel y frió. "¿En serio Severus¿Realmente?" Miró a Severus y rió una vez más, se acercó al joven hombre, y quitándole su máscara, la lanzó al suelo. "Siempre has lucido bien enmascarado Severus, es gracioso como eso ya no me gusta más."

Snape volvió a mirar a Voldemort y asintió. "Mi Lord, deseo ser tu más fiel sirviente una vez más, y busco que confíe una vez más en mi, como siempre lo hizo…"

"Confío en ti, Severus," Voldemort le susurró a Snape acercándolo a si. "No te he cuestionado, aún así veo que eres leal a ti mismo, leal a mi." La mano de Voldemort se encontró con la de Snape, y en su última palabra se cerró dolorosamente sobre la otra, como diciéndole a Snape que así debe ser. Severus continúo viendo a su maestro a los ojos, y asintió. La otra mano de Voldemort se movió colocándose sobre la cadera de Severus.

"Esto es como antes…" le susurró a su sirviente. "¿Lo recuerdas¿Aquellas noches que pasamos juntos?" Voldemort volvía a sonreír. "Ahh, Severus, me estoy volviendo sentimental, una vez más." Snape simplemente sonreía a su Maestro por el último comentario.

"Lo recuerdo¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Han estado… persiguiéndome por años," respondió él, quietamente. "Te desee por tanto tiempo, mi Lord."

"Y yo a ti, Severus," Voldemort respondió quietamente, a la ves que una mano se apoyaba en su propia cadera. Casi podía reírse en la expresión en la fría cara de Snape, rara vez sabía que expresaba. Se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante, y dejó un pequeño y gentil beso en los labios de Severus. "Necesitaremos recuperar el tiempo perdido," le dijo, después de un momento de saborear el beso.

Snape se acercó aún más a Voldemort. "Estás tan diferente," dijo finalmente, después de una larga pausa observándolo.

"¿Lo estoy?" Voldemort le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. "No estoy seguro, esta ha sido una noche llena de acontecimientos para mi." Le sonrió una vez más mientras sus dedos acariciaban livianamente la espalda de su serpiente. "¿Regresarás a Hogwarts esta noche?"

Snape sonrió. "El Director no espera que regrese hasta mañana, o por todo el tiempo que creas necesario el mantenerme aquí. Él no espera que tu me creas, mi Lord." Inclinó su cabeza en espera de una respuesta. La mano de Voldemort nuevamente cubrió el mentón de Snape y elevó su cabeza.

"Él prefiere verte morir…" murmuró Voldemort quietamente. "Me disgusta, Severus¿cómo puede hacerte esto?".

"Yo lo hago por ti," le dijo Severus quietamente, su voz temblaba un poco, pero no notablemente. "Porque moriría por ti."

Voldemort asintió. "¿No haría eso mismo cualquiera que portara la Marca Oscura?"

Snape le sonrió a su Maestro, y luego sonrió suavemente. "Bellatrix especialmente."

Voldemort elevó una ceja frente a Snape. "No deberías meterte con ella, Severus, ella es leal y espero poder verla una vez más." La expresión de Severus cambió aunque disimulada, pero no hizo comentario alguno. El Señor Oscuro, sin embargo, lo notó. "No estés celoso de Bellatrix, ella no tiene tu potencial. Ella pierde la cabeza a veces, sin importar lo buena que es." Snape continuaba viendo a Voldemort.

"Talvez debamos ir a mis cuartos, Severus," dijo Voldemort después de un largo rato de mantener contacto visual. Snape salió de su trance y enfocó su vista.

"Si, por supuesto," murmuró, y vio como Voldemort se alejó de él, su vista baja, mirando sus puños. "Espera…"le dijo, y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Voldemort, deteniéndolo. "Siento haber llegado tarde, mi Lord," le susurró. Voldemort asintió, sus labios sonrieron un poco, sus ojos brillaron y su otra mano se apoyó en Snape.

"Snape¿vienes conmigo o no?" dijo Voldemort, un poco más fuerte de lo que debía haber hecho. Salía de la habitación, su túnica bailaba detrás de él dando la impresión de que volaba en una escoba a la máxima velocidad posible. Snape sonrió, y corrió tras él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su Maestro desde atrás.

"Siempre odiaste que yo hiciera eso," Snape le susurró sonriendo. Voldemort giro en el lugar y miró a su Severus, y negó con su cabeza.

"Tu…" Su sentencia nunca termino ya que Snape sonriendo abrió las puertas de la Sala.

"Perdóname, mi Lord," le dijo Snape inclinándose suavemente. Voldemort le observaba, y pasó rápidamente junto a él.

"Nunca he perdonado en mi vida," le respondió secamente. "Y tu no serás la excepción." Subió las escaleras, mirando hacia arriba mientras caminaba. El corredor estaba oscuro, casi negro, iluminado por algunas pocas velas esparcidas en el lugar. Así era como a Voldemort le gustaba. La escalera estaba hecha de Madera oscura, madera dura, nada podría romperla. Había una alfombra negra alineada en el suelo de la casa, casa que llevaba un estilo de mansión, espeso y delicioso y caluroso. Snape siempre le había encantado despertarse en las mañanas, y caminar del dormitorio hasta el estudio de Voldemort, envuelto únicamente en una sábana de seda durante el verano, y en el invierno, con la túnica de Voldemort que siempre olía a cenizas y vino, sintiendo esa suave y lujuriosa alfombra bajo sus pies.

Sonreía, y caminaba junto a Voldemort mientras él les guiaba por el oscuro y retorcido corredor, maravillándose a como el Señor Oscuro sabía el camino tan bien. Y cada vez se tornaba más oscuro, no lograba ver ni siquiera al hombre frente a él, y las velas parecían desvanecerse. Mirando las espaldas de Voldemort, que aún caminaba. Snape le tomó de la mano, sin demostrar que esto le estaba asustando, y caminó más cerca, tropezando suavemente contra el Señor Oscuro, quien suspiró. "Siempre odiaste estos corredores Severus, desde que eras un niño…"

"¡Tenía diecisiete cuando vine a ti por primera vez!"

"Un niño," respondió Voldemort. "Eras un niño. Un niño que se me quejaba de como Potter y Black le hacían la vida miserable, lo que me sorprendió, conociendo a Bellatrix y a Narcissa." Voldemort miró a Snape, sacudió su cabeza y entró a Severus a la habitación, su habitación.

Snape no sabía que hacer. Se quedó junto a la puerta cuando Voldemort entró y tomó asiento en su escritorio, arreglando varios papeles alrededor. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada, había más torchas alrededor de la habitación, y las mismas paredes y alfombras negras. Sólo que aquí, había más plateado, candelabros plateados y un hermoso diseño en plateado en las paredes, pareciendo serpientes, enroscándose y ondulándose en varias diferentes direcciones. AL girar un poco, vio una cortina sobre un marco de puerta, terciopelo de verde oscuro con unas borlas color de plata que la sostenía ligeramente. Recordaba como siempre quería entrar ahí, era solo para los Mortifagos más cercanos, las habitaciones más privadas de Voldemort, su propia sala de estar, la sala de reunión de los del Circulo Interno y sus otras habitaciones más privadas… cuarto de baño, dormitorio y su propia librería. Espiando un poco a través de la cortina, pudo ver que estaba decorada en el mismo estilo. Así era como lo recordaba, muebles oscuros y plateados. Los sillones de terciopelo negro, muy suaves. Sonrió, recordando todo como era.

"… ¿Si quieres, Severus?" Voldemort dijo. Snape solo había escuchado la parte final, y giro rápidamente. Voldemort estaba sentado en su escritorio, un papel en su mano y su vista en Snape con una ceja elevada, frunciendo el ceño. "Escúchame, Severus," le riñó.

"Lo siento, Maestro, estaba recordando…"

"…el pasado, siempre te atrajo." Voldemort se puso de pie. "Ven aquí," le dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia Snape, tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a si al entrar a la sala de estar. Voldemort se sentó e invitó a Snape a hacer lo mismo junto a él, el que Snape aceptó. El brazo de Voldemort envolvió la cintura de su compañero, acariciando gentilmente la otra cadera, y dejando a Severus en el cielo. Snape suavemente se incline en el hombro de Voldemort, y le beso el cuello, suave y cariñosamente. Voldemort sonreía. Sólo tenía que poner un brazo alrededor de Snape, e instantáneamente obtenía tanto placer a través de unos besos, su cuello siempre había sido sensible a tales cosas. Snape lo sabía, y siempre se aprovechaba de ello, usándolo para su ventaja siempre que podía. Por supuesto, Voldemort casi nunca estaba con ánimo, con ánimo juguetón, para dejar que Snape lo atrapara de esa forma. Snape recién sentía que su Maestro había vuelto, sus poderes retornaban rápidamente, que estaba de muy buen ánimo, pero no dudaría. Con Voldemort, nada realmente dura.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Voldemort le gruñó a Snape. "Sólo haces eso cuando quieres algo."

Snape delicadamente sopló aire en la oreja de Voldemort, y le susurró. "Eres tu lo que quiero, Maestro..."

El Señor Oscuro sonrió. "Me adulas, Severus," le respondió, levantando el mentón de Snape' hacia atrás. "Dumbledore sospechará," le dijo después de un rato de besarse apasionadamente en los labios.

Snape gimió y se recostó en el sillón. "¿Por qué te gusta arruinar todo?" le dijo en un tono casi enojado. "No te he visto en años y sigues insistiendo en pensar en Dumbledore."

Voldemort suspiró. "Severus, por Merlín… es por tu protección como también protección de la Orden Oscura. ¿Porqué no lo entiendes?"

Snape negó con la cabeza. "Soy un Maestro en Oclumancia. Por favor, esto es lo que quiero." Volvía a mirar a Voldemort, y lentamente se incline hacia adelante. "Y se que tu también."

Voldemort observó a su amante de muchos años y se acercó a él, besándolo gentilmente en los labios. "Estaré maldecido por siempre si Dumbledore descubre esto, Severus Snape…"

Severus simplemente sonrió mientras besaba a Voldemort' y apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su Maestro.

* * *

04.01.2007

Aún no he leido los últimos reviews de mi ultima traduccion, por eso no he dado respuestas.. perdonen.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

**Que Hacer y Como Sentirse**

A Snape no le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo. La confusión dentro de él lo estaba destrozando, sin saber donde buscar, o que hacer, o que sentir. Lord Voldemort hacia el amor con facilidad, pero no podía nunca _sentir_ amor. En eso era que se sentía solo. En la vacía cama del Señor Oscuro, se dio vuelta en el lugar y se puso a revisar los eventos de la noche previa en su cabeza. Todo iba bien hasta que en un momento de relax, Snape le susurró a su Maestro que lo amaba, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente. El Señor Oscuro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa; empujó a Snape lejos de sí y salió de la habitación, deteniéndose únicamente para tomar una túnica para cubrirse. Snape suspiró una vez más y volvió a girar en la cama, sin lograr sentirse cómodo.

'No debería ser así,' pensaba el Maestro de Pociones mientras cerraba los ojos esperando encontrar paz en algún rincón de su mente. No encontró ninguna. 'Él debería amarme, él debería decírmelo…' Pero cuanto más Snape pensaba en eso, más sabía que el Señor Oscuro nunca hacía lo que debería; sólo lo que quería hacer. Eso era lo que lo deprimía más, el nunca saber que hacer y nunca saber que sentir.

Repaso su Marca Oscura con preocupación. Ya acostumbraba hacerlo durante las noches desde el renacimiento del Señor Oscuro, recostado en la cama con la suave luz de las velas iluminando la habitación, acariciando la Marca mientras se volvía fuerte y más fuerte, clara y más clara hasta que la sintió arder, sobre las gradas del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Quedó petrificado, rígido, sin animarse a mirar a su propio brazo, mirando a su alrededor como esperando a que todos lo hubiesen notado. Sólo una persona lo había hecho. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dumbledore, bien abiertos del shock y miedo, y Dumbledore palideció, instantáneamente reconociendo lo que sucedía. Sin dar una palabra se puso de pie y dejó las gradas, seguido por Snape quien había bajado los peldaños/escaleras rápidamente. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta el fondo de las gradas donde nadie podría escucharlos, y Snape levanto la manga de su túnica, y miró la negra marca.

"Debo ir," Severus murmuraba al Director. "Debo retomar mi papel."

"Aún no Severus- Debes esperar a que termine el torneo- ya falta poco." La voz de Dumbledore sonaba distante y temerosa, atravesó las gradas y caminó hasta el medio del campo de Quidditch, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde está Harry y Cedric?" le dijo a Minerva McGonagall. Snape caminaba junto a él, con su mano sobre su marca.

"Desaparecieron de nuestra vista hace media hora, alguno de ellos deberá encontrar la copa en cualquier minuto," respondió ella suavemente, con su ceño fruncido. "¿Qué sucede Albus?"

Dumbledore miró a su alrededor, y de nuevo a la mujer. "La marca de Severus arde." Minerva miró de Dumbledore a Snape, y de nuevo al director, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos ampliándose.

"¿Qué significa eso, Albus?" le pregunto casi temiendo la respuesta de la que estaba segura ya conocía. Sólo podía significar una cosa.

"Lord Voldemort ha vuelto," le dijo simplemente.

'Lord Voldemort ha vuelto…' Esas palabras deberían darle enorme alegría, pero no la sentía por el momento. Giró una vez más en la cama, esperando ver a su Maestro sobre la almohada junto a él, ojos entreabiertos, pero los ojos no estaban entreabiertos, porque ni siquiera estaban ahí. El rostro de Snape se arrugó con su preocupación. El Señor Oscuro era lo único por lo que se importaba, además de Pociones y las Artes Oscuras. No tenía a nadie ni a nada más, y ahora, parece que ni siquiera tiene eso. Cerró sus ojos con un dolido suspiro, tenía que irse de la habitación antes que el Señor Oscuro volviera, así era como Lord Voldemort lo prefería. Aún así Snape quería ver la reacción de su Maestro al verlo aún ahí...

Quedó recostado en la cama por media hora más cuando al final regresó. Voldemort entró y vio a Snape recostado en la cama, sus ojos entreabiertos viendo a su Maestro. El Señor Oscuro caminó alrededor de la cama y se sentó junto a Severus, quien estaba sorprendido y confundido, frente a él.

"No creí que volvieras a mi, Voldemort," Severus murmuró, el shock y la confusión aparecían claramente en su rostro. Voldemort recorrió con su mano el desnudo pecho de su sirviente, causándole un temblor a Snape. Era como seda para el Señor Oscuro, cuyos ojos seguían a su propia mano recorren ese pecho.

Con un suspiro, habló. "Estaba poco preparado para lo que me dijiste anoche, Severus," Voldemort respondió suavemente, inclinándose sobre Snape, observando su rostro en busca de signos de emociones, sabiendo como Snape normalmente los oculta. Quedó sorprendido al ver que el joven no escondía nada de él, estaba siendo completamente honesto, y Voldemort sabía que la causa de su escapada había sido por haber visto la verdad que perturbaba a Snape. Al menos, eso es lo que él creyó que era lo que importaba.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan?" Snape pronunció bajo, pero estaba desesperado por saber que había causado que su Maestro se fuera de esa forma, corriendo.  
El correr no era para el Señor Oscuro, correr era para los débiles y patéticas mentes simples _muggles_.

Voldemort se inclinó y gentilmente acarició el cabello de Severus, y beso su rostro. "Porque," vino la indiferente respuesta, "no poseo la _habilidad_ de amar." Miró a Severus quien se había enderezado en la cama hasta quedar sentado, con las sábanas apenas cubriendo su falda, miró fijamente al Señor Oscuro.

"Yo si," le dijo bruscamente, mirándolo a los ojos, para luego bajar la mirada en señal de respeto. Levantó su mano y acarició el cubierto tórax del Señor Oscuro. Voldemort atrapó la mano de Snape mientras descendía, y suavemente beso cada uno de los dedos.

"Severus, no lo esperaba, y no sabía que sentías de esta forma." Pausó, con un pequeño suspiro que no era obvio en lo más mínimo mientras veía los ojos inclinados hacia abajo de Snape. "Mírame." No era una orden, pero tampoco era algo que el Profesor de Pociones fuera a desobedecer. Elevo su vista hasta ver los ojos color ámbar del Señor Oscuro, y encontró un par de delgados labios aclamando los suyos en un apasionado beso. Los brazos de Severus se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo del Señor Oscuro y poso su cabeza en el hombro de su amante. Dejó escapar un pequeño, tranquilo suspiro, y besó el cuello de Voldemort. "Deberías irte, Severus," dijo Voldemort con mucha dificultad. No quería que Severus se alejara de su lado nuevamente, pero él tenía sus cosas que hacer, que eran mucho más importantes que su propio placer.

Severus suspiró. "¿Cuando te veré de nuevo?" le preguntó a Voldemort, dándole la espalda a su Maestro, sentándose al borde de la cama. Recogió su túnica del suelo, y se la colocó por encima de la cabeza.

"La próxima vez que te llame," Voldemort dijo casi fríamente, pero Severus sabía las razones detrás de esa voz. Voldemort no estaba feliz, quería a Severus con él lo más seguido posible, pero las circunstancias no lo permitían. Snape quería lo mismo.

Él asintió, se puso de pie dejando que la túnica cayera hasta sus pies, y camino hasta la puerta. Dejando una mano en el borde de la puerta, giró su cabeza para mirar a su maestro, como si hubiese estado pensando en hacerlo y lo decidió a último momento. Voldemort estaba recostado de espalda, con sus ojos cerrados. "Espero que sea pronto," Severus le dijo suavemente. Voldemort abrió sus ojos, y giro su cabeza para mirar a su amante.

"Lo será, Severus." El rostro de Voldemort le decía a Snape que sería pronto, sus ojos brillaban, con una pequeña sonrisa, nada muy obvio. Al cerrar sus ojos una vez más, Severus volvió silenciosamente a la cama, se inclinó en ella, y tiernamente beso a Voldemort en la mejilla. Con una última mirada, se dio vuelta y se fue, no viendo la preocupación en el rostro de su Maestro al él irse envuelto en sus sedas negras.

**-O.o.o.O.o.o.O-**

**Albus** Dumbledore siempre sabía cuando Snape regresaba al colegio de ver al Señor Oscuro. De pie en su oficina esperaba la presencia de Severus, él cual llegó rápidamente. El viejo Maestro de Pociones colapsó en la silla, con una imagen de dolor en su rostro, jadeando. Elevó su vista hasta Dumbledore, quien puso un brazo bajo el suyo.

"¿Qué a sucedido?" le preguntó, su respiración era lastimosa por el regreso de Snape, los que normalmente eran bastante dramáticos.

"Ha regresado," Snape dijo con disgusto, aunque en realidad se sentía diferente. El siempre odió estas reuniones 'para hablar' con Dumbledore, siempre habían demasiadas imágenes para esconder. Trago con dificultad. "Me golpeo con un crucio una vez, pero creo que fue simplemente por haber llegado tarde. No me lastimo para nada después de eso." Snape pausó, y bajo su voz. "Es como temíamos. Quiere asesinar a Harry, aun lo quiere muerto."

Dumbledore asintió gravemente. "Eso era de esperarse, Severus. ¿Te llego a mencionar algún otro plan?" le preguntó, el tono de su voz sugería que sabia más de lo que dejaba ver.

Snape llegó a preocuparse, hasta donde sabía Dumbledore no tiene idea sobre su conexión con el Señor Oscuro. Y lo que sea que le diga a Dumbledore va a ser descubierto por él de alguna forma u otra. "Aún confía en mi, Albus, si ha eso te refieres. Cree que conservé mi lugar contigo porque estoy de su lado." Snape sintió un escalofrío repentino. Lo que estaba haciendo era de mucho riesgo, sería enviado a Azkaban si Dumbledore llegara a sospechar algo. "Necesito dormir un poco, Albus, me mantuvo despierto toda la noche y no pude arriesgarme a pedirle que me dejara ir." Necesitaba salir de esa habitación rápidamente, sin que se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

Dumbledore asintió una vez más, y se puso de pie. "Severus, confío plenamente en ti, espero que comprendas el porqué debes continuar con tan arriesgado papel," le dijo en lo que se podía percibir como una amable voz. Snape asintió tontamente.

"Gracias Albus," Severus respondió, y por segunda vez ese día dejo la habitación en un apuro. Después de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, él estaba completamente exhausto, y en necesidad de una fuerte y buena bebida.

**-O.o.o.O.o.o.O-**

**El** Señor Oscuro no pudo descansar durante toda la noche de unos días después. Todo estaba planeado, conseguiría el resto de la Profecía, mataría a Dumbledore y al mocoso de Potter, y dominaría el Mundo con Severus Snape, su Príncipe de la Oscuridad. Ya casi lo lograban. Él no quería revelar el comienzo de sus planes a Severus por ahora, en caso de que Dumbledore descubriera algo, entonces todo quedaría arruinado. Confiaba en Snape con su vida, era el resto de ellos de quienes él no confiaba.

Antes de todo esto, va a sacar a todos sus Mortifagos de Azkaban. Algunos de sus más leales, sus mejores duelistas estaban ahí, y ya deberían haber sido liberados en catorce años de aprisionamiento que probaron solo que realmente eran leales. Este era un plan en el que podía comentarle a Severus, pero por ahora debería concentrarse en recuperar sus poderes. Podía pasar tiempo con Severus, conocerlo nuevamente, descubrir los cambios en el Mundo Mágico. Él sabia que a Severus le gustaría hacer eso, también.

Miro por la ventana y vio que estaba completamente oscuro; se había pasado horas concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Dio un suspiro y se levantó, ajustándose su negra capa. Nunca se cambio las negras túnicas que Colagusano le colocó durante la noche de su Renacimiento, esa Hermosa túnica que se eleva del suelo al caminar, fina seda flotando a su alrededor en la brisa. Abrió la puerta de su habitación privada y dio un vistazo.

"¡Colagusano!" gritó, y escucho el jadeo y quejidos de Colagusano al acercarse por el pasillo. La patética rata se inclinó frente al Señor Oscuro, quien silenciosamente de un tirón enderezó a la rata y sujetó su brazo izquierdo, llamando a Severus a que viniera a él. Sabia que pasaría un rato largo hasta que Snape pudiera llegar, así que se entretuvo mientras tanto con torturar a Colagusano, hasta que al final se aburrió y le hecho.

Cuando Severus llego, sin sospechar cuales eran las rezones del ser llamado, se arrodillo frente al Señor Oscuro y beso el borde de su túnica de seda. Queriendo más frotarla por su rostro, pero resistió la tentación, en caso de que el Señor Oscuro no estuviera de un animo juguetón esta noche. Juzgando por como había sido llamado, parecía que Voldemort no había usado mucha fuerza al tocar la marca, lo que era la única forma en que los Mortifagos sabían en que animo estaba en ese momento. Si el dolor era fuerte y te llevaba a las lágrimas, significaba que Voldemort estaba de muy mal ánimo. Si era suave y picoso, como había sido esa noche, significaba que no estaba de tan mal humor.

Voldemort giro rápidamente, su túnica rozo por la mejilla de Severus por un momento. Desde el suelo Severus pudo ver que se dirigía a su silla, lo que significaba que probablemente hablarían de negocios. "Ven aquí, Severus," Voldemort dijo en un tono indiferente. Severus se puso de pie y lentamente caminó hasta la silla de Voldemort, y se sentó frente al Señor Oscuro como se le había sido ordenado. Su frente levemente arrugada, preguntándose si habría alguna implicación romántica dirigida hacia él. No había ninguna, pero Voldemort notó la duda, y los pensamientos provenientes de Snape ya que no se había molestado en cerrar su mente.

"¿Que dijo Dumbledore cuando llegaste la otra noche?" le preguntó, mostrando su preocupación a través de sus ojos. Severus levantó su mirada.

"Me dijo que aun confía en mi, mi Lord," Snape respondió quietamente, sus ojos firmes en los de su Maestro.

Voldemort sonrío afectadamente. "Tienes a nosotros dos confiando en ti impecablemente, las cosas que puedes hacer Severus. Estoy seguro de que le dijiste que yo dije lo mismo." Sus ojos parecían brillar suavemente, como si quisiera que Severus dijera algo mal. Snape lo sabia, y cerro su boca por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de que al final tendría que hablar.

"Si, lo hice," susurró, entonces se dejo caer de la silla quedando de rodillas en el suelo. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a Voldemort, su larga capa cubría sus pies detrás de él mientras él se movía. Alcanzo la silla de Voldemort, y levantó su vista hasta la de él. Los ojos de Voldemort aún brillaban, pero veía hacia abajo a Snape con una muy pequeña sonrisa. Estirando una mano, acarició una mejilla de Severus, muy lentamente. Los ojos de Severus nunca dejaron de ver a los de Voldemort.

"A veces, me pregunto porque confío en ti," Voldemort dijo pensativamente, poniéndose de pie, y ayudando a Severus a pararse también. "Y entonces recuerdo el porqué, porque eres tan _maravilloso_ a la hora de planificar." Severus sonrió, y osadamente puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Voldemort'. Voldemort normalmente estaría disgustado por esto, pero como Snape lucia muy bien esa noche, y como estaba feliz por haber torturado a Colagusano, se encontraba feliz con la situación presente. Inclino su cabeza, y beso a Severus suavemente en los labios, su mano en el cabello de Snape.

Severus necesitaba preguntarle algo al Señor Oscuro. Algo importante en esta relación, pero no sabia como. Decidió decirlo rápidamente. "Mi Lord, debo preguntarle algo," Severus comenzó diciendo lentamente. Voldemort movió su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, su mano aun en el cabello de Snape. Haciendo un pequeño sonido en el fondo de su garganta, como preguntándole a Severus _qué_. "Quiero un poco de seguridad, mi Lord, cuando la Guerra sea ganada por nosotros," Snape dijo suavemente, casi temiendo la reacción de Voldemort.

Era una risita baja, pero Severus notó como la mano de Voldemort en su cabello se ajusto un poco. "No tenemos garantía de ganar la guerra, Severus; no te apresures en asumir nada." El tono de Voldemort no había cambiado para nada, tampoco su expresión facial, pero Snape noto que su ánimo si había cambiado. "¿Aclárame?"

Severus estaba empezando a desear no haber dicho nada. Desesperadamente quería otra larga noche junto al Señor Oscuro en un buen ánimo, todo para él. "¿Alguna vez consideraste unirte a mi?" Severus le dijo, todo de una, sin haber planeado hacerlo así. Esa era la manera No sutil que el No quería usar.

Voldemort no le alejó, o movió, de hecho, Severus solo sintió que la mano en su cabello se aflojaba un poco, como si Voldemort estuviera relajándose. Hubo silencio, y Snape quería _derretirse _por la vergüenza. Voldemort al final hablo. "Sí es que y cuando ganemos la guerra, lo haría felizmente. Hasta entonces, Severus, debes seguir pretendiendo que estas de _su _lado únicamente."

Severus dejo escapar un suspiro, y le sonrió a su Maestro, quien no pudo evitar sonreír. "Gracias, Voldemort," Severus respiró en su oreja.

Voldemort beso la frente de Snape una vez y luego suave y gentilmente en los labios. "Y entonces, podremos dominar el mundo juntos," le susurro, sin poder esconder una sonrisa. Realmente él quería eso, el mundo en su palma, y Severus Snape junto a él para ayudarlo, a su lado, sin preocupaciones o arriesgándose a ser descubierto, sin nada que ver con nadie. "Y serás mió para siempre."

Severus le sonrió a Voldemort una vez más, y le besó apasionadamente en los labios. "¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?" le preguntó tentativamente. Voldemort, alegrándose repentinamente, giró a Severus y le empujó a través de la puerta de su cuarto. Lanzó a Severus hacia la cama, y gateo por encima de él, desabotonando la capa de Snape mientras subía.

"Puedes quedarte siempre que lo desees. Siempre estaré aquí por ti." El rostro de Voldemort estaba casi impasible, pero Severus entendía, completamente. Significaba que Voldemort quería a Severus cerca suyo lo más posible, probablemente porque no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo más tendrían juntos.

_Nada era seguro_, Severus reconoció un momento después, perdido en su propia pasión. _Nada era seguro durante la guerra._

* * *

26.01.2007


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO** **3**

Severus cerró las puertas principales del colegio con un fuerte, pero a la vez confortable _pum_. Recostó su cabeza contra ella, y dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro. Que año había pasado, y no podía estar más agradecido de que todo haya terminado por al menos dos meses. Los últimos estudiantes acababan de irse, y ya no tendría que seguir maldecido por los Gryfindors, los Hufflepuffs, los Ravenclaws y los… Slytherins.

Pero aun seguía maldecido por los Slytherins, pensaba, sobre su Maestro; el heredero de Slytherin. Pero no podía llamar una maldición el estar con el Señor Oscuro, más una bendición que aún estuviera vivo y pateando. Severus se sonrió, se alejó de las puertas, caminando hacia los calabozos a empacar sus valijas y escapar, cuando escucho que lo llamaban por su nombre desde la escalera de mármol. _Dumbledore._ Ahora estaría trancado aquí por horas…

"¿A donde iras de vacaciones, Severus?" preguntaba el anciano al acercarse a su Maestro de Pociones.

Severus sonrió suavemente, estaba contento de poder irse y pensar que Dumbledore lo sostenía, no le importaba tanto como debería. Por los próximos dos meses estará durmiendo en la cama del Señor Oscuro. "Primero iré a mi hogar en Escocia y luego probablemente sea forzado a quedarme en la morada de Señor Oscuro por el resto de las vacaciones, si es que puedo llamarlas así."

Dumbledore asentía gravemente. "Sabes la locación de los cuarteles de la Orden', Severus, y te ruego seas civil con Sirius, por favor."

Severus inclinó levemente su cabeza. "Mientras él sea civil conmigo, lo seré. Me comunicaré lo más seguido posible, no me escriban, no quiero ser descubierto." Le sonrió nuevamente a Dumbledore, quien asintió en respuesta.

"Entonces te deseo buena suerte." Dumbledore se dio vuelta dirigiéndose al Gran Salón, sus pasos se oían por el corredor. Las puertas se cerraban, y Severus corrió hasta sus calabozos a empacar sus cosas.

**o.o.O.O.o.o**

Cuando Snape apparato en la Morada de Voldemort, la casa entera estaba en completa oscuridad, quieta y tranquila. Corrió por las escaleras, y recorrió los inusuales silenciosos corredores hasta que llegó a las habitaciones de su Maestro. No estaba seguro si golpear o no, ¿Y que tal si tenia compañía consigo? Pero entonces se dio cuenta, Severus era el único que había estado ahí, además de tal vez Lucius o los Lestrange. Abrió la puerta con confianza, y ahí, de pie frente a el estaba el Señor Oscuro, con su larga y pesada capa negra. De espaldas a Severus, mirando por la ventana.

"Te vi llegar," Voldemort dijo, y giro en su lugar. Severus se dio cuenta de que no había nada bajo la capa que Voldemort había envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo.

"La Orden ha renacido," dijo Severus, dejando sus valijas junto a la cama. Y volvió a ver con sorpresa la falta de enojo en el Señor Oscuro.

"No te he visto en tres semanas, Snape, no me importa si la Orden ha vuelto, en este momento." Voldemort parecía flotar a través de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia Severus, y con un movimiento de la varita del Señor Oscuro, las ropas de Severus fueron removidas de su cuerpo y dobladas prolijamente sobre la silla del rincón.

"Siento mucho no haber llegado más temprano," Severus respondió, como si no estuviera de pie ahí, completamente desnudo frente al Señor Oscuro. Voldemort gruñó, y empujó a Severus sobre la cama, removiendo su propia capa a la vez. Severus se dio cuenta de que había estado en lo correcto sobre sus anteriores asunciones, no había nada bajo la capa. "Estás muy caliente, ¿verdad?," Severus murmuró inesperadamente.

Voldemort escondió una sonrisa, y abofeteó suavemente a Severus en una mejilla. "_Mi Lord_," le reprendió, sus ojos chispeaban. Severus levantó su vista, no muy seguro si Voldemort estaba siendo tan serio como lucia.

Y respondió cuidadosamente. "Mi _amor_," quietamente, pensando que Voldemort podría oírlo.

El Señor Oscuro no tenía ganas de tratar con el ingenio de Severus. Rara vez lo estaba, y Severus tenía que aprender a valorar estos momentos llenos de alegría, mientras ellos duraran. "Estos son los momentos en los que quiero matarte, imprudente bastardo," Voldemort le gruñó al oído a su amante, el sonido vibraba hasta su cuello. Snape gimió ligeramente.

"Tómame antes de matarme," le rogó al Señor Oscuro. Voldemort sonrió; no tenía ninguna intención de matar a Severus Snape jamás (¿Quien podría matar a una criatura tan deliciosa?), pero si tenía toda intención de tomar al Maestro de Pociones.

Más tarde, descansaban bajo las mantas de la cama tratando recuperar el aliento, mirando el cielo oscurecerse hasta quedar negro. Voldemort fue el primero en volver a la realidad; se puso de costado para observar a un exhausto Severus, con su substituto de sonrisa y su largo cabello sobre un hombro. Severus se recobró un poco después, y giró a un costado quedando cerca al cuerpo de Voldemort, en una confortable aunque fría manera.

"¿A quien te cojes cuando no estoy aquí?" preguntó abruptamente Severus. Sinceramente, se había estado preguntando si el Señor Oscuro se acostaba con otros, y más importante, con quien así él podría arreglar un par de trágicos accidentes.

"¿Que te hace pensar que me acuesto con otros?" Voldemort respondió fríamente, sus ojos fijos en Severus, negándose a expresar nada en su rostro.

Severus se encogió de hombros. "Solo estaba siendo curioso, perdóneme por asumir, Maestro," le respondió, deseando el haberse quedado callado en ves de haber hablado.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitación por un largo rato, hasta que Voldemort volvió a hablar. "Lo consideré, pero entonces no supe con _quien_. Pensé en Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, pero ninguno era tan buen prospecto como tu, Severus, y así decidí esperar por tu regreso."

Severus no dijo nada, pero movió su cuerpo un poco más cerca, y puso un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Voldemort, abrazándolo fuertemente. "Es increíble que casi no nos hemos visto por catorce años, casi siento que no te conozco como te conocía," le dijo Severus pensativamente. Voldemort asentía suavemente.

"Tenemos dos meses enteros para nosotros, Severus, iremos lentamente, pero veras que pronto todo será como en los viejos tiempos," Voldemort respondía. "Haré una reunión estas noche Severus, y confió en ti en que podrías rehacer la amistad que tenias con tus viejos amigos de las filas, Lucius Malfoy, los Lestrange cuando salgan de Azkaban, ("Si, incluso Bellatrix," Voldemort sonrió después de oír la pequeña queja que hizo Severus al oír su nombre.), Avery y Macnair. Fueron tus amigos más cercanos, si recuerdo correctamente."

Severus negó con su cabeza. "Tu fuiste mi amigo más cercano," le dijo quietamente. Voldemort se inclino hacia delante y beso en los labios a Severus.

"Silencio," susurró, y se recostó sobre Severus para otra vuelta de sexo. Severus se sometió de buena gana… después de todo, los castigos de su Maestro duelen…

**o.o.O.O.o.o**

A la medianoche Severus siguió a su Maestro hasta la sala del Trono donde la reunión se llevaría. Voldemort iba a darla en el mismo cementerio donde había re-nacido, pero Severus lo había persuadido de no hacerlo, con la excusa del clima, y que Dumbledore de seguro había puesto Aurores alrededor del área. Ningún Auror lograría entrar a la casa del Señor Oscuro, ¿seguramente seria más segura?

A través de su máscara de Mortifago, Severus podía ver a Voldemort sentarse en su trono. Sintió su marca arder, pero mantuvo sus ojos mirando fijamente al frente. Nunca mostraría debilidad frente al Señor Oscuro o sus Mortifagos. Lentamente, los demás seguidores aparecían en la habitación, en sus lugares exactos.

"Bienvenidos, mis amigos y leales seguidores. Creo, que aún no hemos discutidos mis planes para el futuro. Tengo varias tareas que deben ser llevadas a cabo a la perfección; de otra forma estaremos perdidos. Cada uno de ustedes se pudrirá en Azkaban, si no," Voldemort comenzaba. Los Mortifagos estaban temerosos, Severus lo notaba. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en su Maestro, deseando poder estar en sus brazos nuevamente.

"Es muy agradable que el Ministerio este ignorando mi dulce regreso al poder, porque ello significa que podremos trabajar sin que ellos nos molesten. Lucius," Voldemort dijo, mirando al particular Malfoy, quien daba un paso hacia adelante. "Esta es tu oportunidad de demostrar tu lealtad hacia mi una vez más, mi amigo, ¿creo que solías ser muy cercano con el Ministro?"

Lucius asentía. "Así solía ser mi Lord; debo admitir que desde entonces he sido removido de la junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts, he perdido contacto con Fudge. Sin embargo, mi esposa y yo estamos preparando la fiesta de nuestro aniversario en unas semanas; podría invitar al Ministro y su esposa y así poder volver a entrar en su circulo."

"Excelente Lucius, eso harás." Lucius inclinó su cabeza y dio un paso atrás. "Macnair, tengo una tarea para ti."

Macnair dio un paso adelante. La última vez que Severus lo había visto, había sido un año atrás, en Hogwarts, cuando el tonto Hipogrifo había sido _casi _ejecutado. Al menos, esa fue la primera vez que había oído de un Mortifago en años. Eso le había hecho sentir medianamente feliz, incluso con la escapada de Sirius Black; sin duda, en el Hipogrifo.

"Quiero que vayas al Norte con algunos otros Mortifagos, a hacer las paces con los gigantes. No hay duda que Dumbledore enviará a alguien a hacer alguna clase de pacto con ellos, debemos llegar ahí primero." Severus se dio cuenta inmediatamente quien estaría yendo. Dio un paso adelante y hablo.

"Mi Señor, Dumbledore a enviado a Hagrid y a Madame Maxime, la Directora de la Escuela en Francia, Beauxbaton," dijo suavemente. La atención de Voldemort se centró en Severus por un momento.

"¿Porque no me enteré de esto antes?" Voldemort preguntó, sus ojos chispeaban peligrosamente.

Severus estuvo a punto de decir, 'porque solo querías metérmela', pero entonces se dio cuenta de que probablemente seria asesinado en el lugar. "Se me olvido, mi Lord, con la _excitación_ de mi regreso." Fue lo que dijo quietamente, y dio un paso atrás. Severus podía jurar que oyó un risita proveniente de la ubicación de Lucius, pero cuando lo miró, el rostro de Lucius estaba completamente serio bajo su media mascara. Voldemort miro a Severus por un momento, quien se descubrió bastante excitado bajo tanta atención. La atención fue molestamente removida de él y dirigida a Macnair.

"Te irás en dos días, Macnair," Voldemort ordenaba. Macnair parecía ligeramente desconcertado, pero de todas formas inclinó su cabeza y dio un paso atrás. "Ahora, lo próximo que nos llama la atención es la Caza de la Profecía. Creo que fue donde dejamos la ultima vez, antes de que yo fuera a completar la maldita cosa." Se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar alrededor del círculo frente a sus seguidores, haciendo que la persona por la que pasara, temblara. Eso nunca le molesto a Severus, que siempre quería alcanzar y tocar esa túnica. "Ahora, alcanzaremos esa Profecía de alguna forma, sin importar lo que nos cueste, encuentren su significado y destrúyanla, sin que el Ministerio lo sepa. No quiero que descubran que Dumbledore tenia razón, hasta que llegue el momento apropiado."

Varios se demostraron estar de acuerdo. Voldemort continúo hablando. "Continuaremos en máximo secreto, lo que es el porqué, si alguien entre ustedes es sospechoso con buena evidencia de espiar en mi, será asesinado." Los ojos de Voldemort estaban fijos en Severus. "Cualquiera de ustedes."

Severus negó con su cabeza lentamente; él nunca iría a traicionar a su Maestro, su amor y su vida. No lo haría por nada. Él nunca jamás consideraría ese camino, especialmente ahora que quería unirse mágicamente al Señor Oscuro. Se sintió aliviado cuando la reunión terminó y estuvieron libres de irse. Ya estaba a mitad de camino de retirarse cuando Voldemort le dio una última orden de esa noche;

"Severus, quédate."

Severus sabía que iba a suceder. Se enderezó, y camino hacia Voldemort, quien agarró sus muñecas fuertemente, con su vista fija en el Maestro de Pociones. "¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mencionarme algo tan importante?" dijo bruscamente.

Snape mirando hacia abajo a Voldemort. "¡No puedo creer que dudes de mi!" le dijo suavemente, haciéndole notar a Voldemort cuanto le hirió lo que había dicho. Voldemort se puso de pie, quedando sobre Severus, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás en shock por el movimiento repentino.

"Solo dudo de ti cuando tengo alguna razón," le respondió fríamente. "¿Y como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma, Severus? Te lo permito en el dormitorio porque ahí somos diferentes personas, aquí, soy tu maestro." Sus muñecas fueron liberadas, y Voldemort volvió a sentarse, dejando a Severus bastante confundido. "Ahora, mientras hablamos de asuntos oficiales, podrías decirme donde estas ubicados los cuarteles generales de la Orden."

"La vieja casa de Black, número 12 de Grimmauld Place," Severus respondió en una enfurruñada voz. "Solo se puede ver si quien te lo dijo es Dumbledore."

"Entonces tendrás que animarlo a que cambia de guardián del secreto a alguien más… cooperativo." Voldemort sonrió, y volvió a ponerse de pie. "No quise decir todo lo que te dije, Severus; siempre escucho lo que tienes que decir, aún cuando eres terriblemente rudo."

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que eso sería lo más cercano a una disculpa que obtendría. Beso brevemente a su Maestro en los labios, y dio un paso atrás, alejándose nuevamente. "Puedo ser mucho más rudo…" Murmuró. Voldemort, sonreía juguetonamente, rozando un dedo por el pecho de Severus, y lo empujó hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared.

"Creo que has sido bastante malo, Severus," Voldemort ronroneaba en el oído del Maestro de Pociones. Severus dejo escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir la voz de Voldemort vibrar junto a su oído.

"Lo sé y me alegro," respondió Snape, mientras era presionado bajo el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro. "Te prometo ser muy malo por los próximos dos meses…" Severus dijo casi sin aliento, después de un rato de largos besos.

Voldemort sonrió. "Mientras me haga desearte," respondió en un tono bajo, dándole cosquillas a la oreja de Severus.

"Siempre he sido bueno en eso," respondió quietamente. "Oh Voldemort, prométeme que nunca volverás a dejarme…"

El Señor Oscuro apenas le sonrió. "No haré una promesa que es tan difícil de cumplir, Severus," le dijo, pasando sus dedos por el suave cabello del Profesor. "Debemos sacar a aquellos de Azkaban lo antes posible. Antes de Navidad."

"Voldemort, estamos en Junio. ¿Realmente nos llevará siete meses hacerlo?" Severus pregunto sinceramente, evitando una sonrisa burlona.

Voldemort tiró del cabello de Severus por su presunción. "Mi querido Severus, si yo fuera a ir a Azkaban tan temprano en el año, cuando aun esta fresco en sus mentes que Harry Potter cree que he regresado, entonces comenzarán a creerle. Si esperamos hasta Navidad, culparán a alguien más." Voldemort elevó una ceja al Profesor de Pociones. "Seguramente eso es mucho más apropiado."

Severus lo contemplo por un momento, y luego asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo."

"Sabia que lo harías," respondió Voldemort, oprimiendo las manos de Severus contra la pared con las suyas propias. "Quiero que vayas a la Orden mañana, o cuando sea que tengan una reunión…"

"... es mañana."

"-Bien- y les digas que no estoy planeando nada por el momento, aparte de liberar a mi gente de Azkaban _y_, y como ellos lo sabrán, que estaré intentando encontrar la Profecía," le dijo Voldemort.

"¿Cómo lo sabrán?" Severus preguntó.

"Severus, ¿qué te sucede? Es obvio hasta para ellos que querré encontrar la maldita Profecía," Voldemort dijo bruscamente, y luego beso a Severus en los labios con pasión.

Severus respondió peleando para liberar sus manos, (Aunque devolvía el beso, _naturalmente_) pero Voldemort; aunque estaba muy ocupado con sus besos, seguía siendo más fuerte. Se alejó por un momento, mordisqueando el labio del Profesor. "necesitas aprender, de nuevo, que soy mejor que tu." Voldemort sonreía, y continúo con sus acciones. Severus obedecía con mucho _placer_…

* * *

13.02.2007


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 

**no beteado**

Severus despertó la mañana siguiente sintiéndose fresco y exuberante después de un largo sueño; descansando junto al hombre que más amaba. Se sentó y observo al durmiente Voldemort, con una pequeña sonrisa. Un dedo acarició la mejilla del Señor Oscuro, mientras pasaba a lo largo de la piel, buscando cualquier imperfección. No había ninguna.

El rostro del Señor Oscuro no era feo una vez que te acostumbrabas a verlo, aún así no era inmensamente bello. Como Severus. Así es como sería descrito, una apariencia normal/común. Odiaría que Voldemort fuera enormemente atractivo, se sentiría por debajo del Señor Oscuro, no su igual, como a menudo a él le gusta declarar.

Voldemort giro, y suspiro, su cabeza quedó muy cerca de la de Severus. Hubo un silencio por un rato, y Severus no pudo evitar quedarse viendo el rostro frente a él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un dormido Señor Oscuro habló. "Deja de mirarme, mocoso insoportable."

Los labios de Severus se curvaron. "Es difícil no hacerlo cuando estás frente a mi," le respondió indignado. Uno de los ojos de Voldemort se abrió repentinamente. Era difícil de definir esa mirada, pero Severus noto que era intensa. "No me obligues a darme vuelta. Eres tan adorable de ver." Voldemort abrió su otro ojo, sonrió afectadamente, y volvió a cerrarlos.

"Eres bastante extraño, realmente, Severus," le dijo, pero su tono era suave.

Severus sonrió. "Por eso me adoras," le respondió, intentando no reír. Bostezo y estiró sus brazos. "Voldemort, debemos levantarnos."

La respuesta de Voldemort era impredecible; levanto las mantas hasta su cabeza y se escondió bajo ellas. "No eres mi madre, Severus," le murmuró. Severus sonreía, y lo siguió bajo las mantas. Voldemort puso un brazo bajo la cintura de Severus y lo acercó a sí, por un muy bien recibido beso de buenos días. Asomaron varios minutos después, listos para levantarse a enfrentar el día.

"¿Cuando iras a alguna reunión de la Orden?" le pregunto Voldemort durante el desayuno de tostadas y jamón.

Severus se encogió de hombros. "Cuando estés ocupado, odiaría estar incomodando en el camino," le respondió.

Voldemort sonrió, y se incline por encima de la mesa para besar a Severus en los labios. "Debes ir cuando te quede más cómodo, Severus Snape."

Severus elevó una ceja. Sinceramente, él preferiría no ir a ninguna parte, y preferiría que Voldemort no quisiera que él fuera a ninguna parte tampoco, pero sabe que tendrá que ir al final. Media hora más tarde aparataba en la entrada de Grimmauld Place, y se dirigió al numero 12. Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta y entro. Estaba oscuro dentro, y silencioso. Le dio un escalofrío. Estaba a punto de ver a Sirius Black una vez más, en su propio territorio. Abrió la siguiente puerta, y se dirigió a donde podía oír voces.

Era la cocina, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, alguien con el cabello de color chicle (goma de mascar) (supuso Severus era Tonks) y el más molesto, Sirius Black. Severus sonreía afectadamente, al entrar a la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Dumbledore me dijo que había una reunión hoy," dijo fríamente, mayormente a Remus.

"La hay," Sirius dijo bruscamente; la inexorable Mirada de odio en sus ojos. Iguales a los de Severus. "En media hora, pero no sé porque preguntas."

Los labios de Severus se curvaron aun más. "Sucede que llevo a cabo uno de los papeles claves en esta guerra, Black. ¿Y tu que es lo que estás haciendo?" le sonrió con desprecio. Sirius murmuró algo sobre 'prestando casas', pero pasó contra Severus para escapar de algo que obviamente le molestaba. Severus volvía a sonreír. "Lupin, muéstrame donde esta la sala de reunión, ¿por favor?" le dijo.

Remus Lupin se puso de pie, sin ánimo alguno, y guió a Severus hasta la sala. "No deberías ser tan duro con Sirius," le dijo suavemente.

Severus rió fríamente. "No tengo razón para odiarlo; él no tiene razón para odiarme tampoco, tu de toda la gente deberías saber eso."

Remus simplemente se encogió de hombros. "El estar con Voldemort parece que te está afectando, Severus. Tal vez deberías pedir un descanso," le dijo suavemente.

Severus giro sus ojos y se sentó a la mesa. "Alguien en mi posición no tiene descansos," contesto con desprecio. "Un Mortifago nunca puede relajarse, especialmente uno como yo, un traidor."

Remus elevó una ceja. "Deberías haber considerado eso cuando te convertiste en un Mortifago."

"Tu deberías haber considerado hacer algo con mis problemas durante mi época en el colegio," Severus continuó, su sonrisa cambio rápidamente a un ceño fruncido.

"¿Que te hace creer que no lo intente?" Remus murmuró. Severus lo escuchaba fácilmente. Había un silencio mortal en la sala. Lupin giro y salio por la puerta.

"¿A donde vas?" Severus le pregunto, intentando quitar el amargo de su voz.

"Creo que Molly me necesita" respondió Remus, sin darse vuelta para contestar. La puerta se cerró tras él.

"Mejor agradéceme por esto," Severus dijo mirando hacia arriba, creyendo que talvez Remus entendía ahora un poco más las rezones que lo llevaron a convertirse en un Mortifago.

Aún cuando no fueran sus verdaderas razones.

Severus seguía sonriendo.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Al ser invitado a la Hermosa Mansión Malfoy, Severus saludó a Lucius educadamente, como era requerido. Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, con una copa de vino en la mano, Severus continuó con la verdadera razón detrás de su visita.

"Así que, el Señor Oscuro a regresado," comenzó, inseguro de como iniciar la conversación. El rubio no mostraba gesto alguno.

"Así es, y rectorado a su antigua forma indefinidamente." Lucius sonreía, con una ceja arqueada. "¿Supongo que aún estás en su estima?" Lucius era el único Mortifago que oficialmente sabia de la relación de Severus y Voldemort, y les ha hecho el honor de mantener todo rumor callado, como era su especialidad.

"Por supuesto, aunque por un momento dude que me aceptara de vuelta," Severus respondió.

"Yo sabia que lo haría desde el momento en que entraste a la sala," dijo Lucius, dejando caer su fachada de hielo, y sonrió. "Le importas mucho, aun cuando no lo demuestre."

"A veces lo demuestra." Hizo una pausa, no sabía si debería decirle a su antiguo amigo las noticias. "Lucius, le pedí al Señor Oscuro si se uniría mágicamente conmigo, y dijo que lo haría, cuando la guerra terminara y si ganamos."

Lucius asintió. "Ganaremos esta guerra Severus, mientras podamos mantener esta ilusión." Severus asintió también.

"Yo puedo," fue su fría respuesta.

Severus dejo la mansión Malfoy poco después, sintiendo la marca de su brazo arder suavemente.

Cuando regreso a la casa del Señor Oscuro, fue recibido fríamente como era costumbre.

"¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?" preguntó Voldemort, con una ceja elevada.

"Asombrosamente aburrida, mi Lord."

"Sabias que así iba a ser, Snape" Voldemort remarcó suavemente. "¿Que están planeando?"

Severus se encogió de hombros. "Estaban más interesados en asegurarse de que todos supieran lo que los otros estaban haciendo, pero como yo ya he estado ahí cada vez que se ha discutido algo, ya lo sabía todo."

"¿Así que…?" Voldemort dijo impacientemente.

"Están checkeando que es lo que estamos hacienda nosotros, ahí es donde yo entré. Les dije que estás apuntando, por ahora, en romper la seguridad de Azkaban y obtener la Profecía; solo que no me han dicho cuando." Severus suspiro. "Lupin va a regresar con los hombres-lobos, está intentando volver a reunirse con Fenrir Greyback y su grupo…necesitaremos que ellos vuelvan a nosotros..."

"Déjame que yo lo arreglo," Voldemort le interrumpió. "Ya has hecho suficiente por mi, y al final tendrás tu recompensa." Dio un paso acercándose a Severus, y coloco una mano sobre el cabello del joven, acariciándolo gentilmente. "Y yo tender el mió."

"Espero que estés hablando de mi…" Severus susurró, casi de forma seductora. Voldemort besó al Maestro de Pociones en los labios, brevemente.

"No hay nadie más a quien prefiera." Hubo un rato de silencio. "Tengo un trabajo para ti mañana."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Severus; casi temiendo la respuesta.

"Necesito una… bueno, necesito una poción revitalizadora." Voldemort se dio vuelta y se alejo caminando, obviamente no había querido pedir una. Se sentó en su sillón frente al fuego, y se sirvió a si mismo una copa de vino.

"¿Porqué?" respondió Severus cautelosamente, mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

"No soy tan fuerte como solía ser. Me preocupa el que pueda llegar a perder todos mis poderes nuevamente." Hubo una extraña pausa.

"Empezaré a hacerla mañana a primera hora," dijo firmemente Severus, rompiendo el silencio, por lo que Voldemort le agradeció. La idea de perder al Señor Oscuro nuevamente le preocupaba.

"Ni una palabra a nadie…"

Severus camino hacia donde Voldemort estaba sentado, y se sentó frente a él, recostado contra las piernas del Señor Oscuro. "¿Cuando le he dicho a alguien tus secretos?" le preguntó. Voldemort sonreía.

"Tu eres mi secreto…" Se inclinó hacia delante, y beso la cabeza de Severus. Severus no pudo contenerse y se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse pero con sus rodillas una a cada lado Voldemort, de frente al Señor Oscuro. "Mi secreto Favorito."

"Así lo espero," Severus respondió gentilmente. "Ya tienes suficientes."

"ASí es, y la mayoría de ellos no he podido esconderlo de ti." Gentilmente acaricio el cabello de Severus, y una suave sonrisa cruzo sus finos labios.

"¿Pero no me hace eso…?" dijo Severus, suavemente. Él quería oír del Señor Oscuro que él era especial, Lo que lo haría sentirse mejor sobre su posición. Voldemort probablemente lo sabia, y no respondería en la forma que Severus quería.

"¿Especial? No." la sonrisa de Voldemort creció. "te hace un mocoso Ruidoso que debería aprender a controlar su curiosidad." Severus sabia que él no había querido decir todo eso, aunque sospechaba que significaba que Voldemort le había dicho a Severus más de lo que había pensado, y no había podido evitarlo.

Severus simplemente asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo." Observó cuidadosamente a Voldemort, y se incline hacia adelante, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su Maestro. Las frías manos del Señor Oscuro encontraron su camino en el cabello de Severus, rozando y acariciando.

"Estás cansado." Era una simple afirmación, pero Severus sentía lo tenso que el Señor Oscuro estaba bajo él. ¿Seria porque él estaría inconfortable, o porque no quería a Severus en su falda?

"Si, lo estoy," Severus admitió, y comenzó a moverse para alejarse. Voldemort lo detuvo al poner un brazo alrededor del cuello del Maestro de Pociones.

"No te vayas," Voldemort dijo con vos tranquila. Severus dejó de moverse, y volvió a recostar su cabeza, sintiendo calma. Las manos continuaron acariciando su cabello, gentil y casi amorosamente. "¿Viste a Black?"

Severus asintió. "No peleamos mucho, considerando…" Le sonrió a su Maestro. Sirius realmente no era nada para él… a parte de evocarle un gran odio, probablemente uno de los más grandes que poseía.

"¿Porqué lo odias tanto?" Voldemort le preguntó, sus ojos cubiertos en una empañada niebla negra. ¿Curioso, o enojado?

Severus tembló, y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Voldemort. Sabía que tendría que decirle a su Maestro el porque, pero a la vez no quería. Cuando los dedos en su cabello se detuvieron, levanto su cabeza, rápidamente. "Solo cosas del colegio, mi Lord." Hubo un drástico cambio, Maestro quería saber, sirviente no encontraba las palabras para explicar.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Severus?", lamentando inmediatamente el brusco tono que había usado para preguntar. Simplemente quería saber que hacia que Severus fuera el hombre que era, el Mortifago que era.

Severus se alejo un poco. "Solíamos siempre estar peleando… Sus mejores amigos eran Potter, Lupin y…" Se preguntaba si su Maestro sabia quien era su sirviente, aquel que lo devolvió a la vida, ese había sido mejor amigo con Sirius Black.

"Coalgusano, lo sé." Silencio.

"Bueno, de todas formas, ellos nunca me quisieron…" hizo una pausa. "Supongo que entiendes," le susurró. Seguramente el Señor Oscuro podría entender eso fácilmente. Y además él no quería hablar más de eso.

"Si." Más silencio. Un muy tenso silencio, con solo los sonidos del fuego, y el viento por afuera. "No sacarle tema nuevamente." Severus sintió una ola de gratitud hacia el Señor Oscuro, que chocaba contra él y se esparcía.

"Gracias," Severus dijo quietamente, y se acerco brindando sus labios para un beso. Recibiendo un medio beso de corazón al principio, que prontamente se torno en un abrazo lleno de pasión

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus estaba presente cuando el Señor Oscuro se encontró con el hombre-lobo por primera vez desde su caída. Fenrir Greyback era uno de los más despiadados y malvados hombres-lobos que llegaba hasta a matar personas antes de la luna llena, creando nuevos hombres-lobos, terminando la vida de otros. Él no se sometería ante el Señor Oscuro como un sirviente, lo que hacia a la situación un poco difícil de manejar.

"Lord Voldemort," saludó Greyback mientras entraba a la sala. Vestía pantalones de cuero negro, y una chacketa de cuero, la que a la distancia lucia bastante bien, pero de cerca estaba manchada de sangre y otras varias sustancias. Era alto, musculoso, con largos y amarillentas uñas y dientes. Sus ojos estaban manchados de sangre, y tenía una masa de negro cabello enredado. "Ahh, y Severus Snape, puedo ver que ustedes dos aún andan juntos, igual que en los viejos tiempos."

Severus se preguntaba seguido si Fenrir _realmente sabia sobre su relación_, el hombre-lobo siempre había sido bueno en descubrir esta clase de cosas. "Así es," dijo Voldemort, sin lucir en lo mínimo disgustado o molesto. Severus sabía que era lo mejor a hacer o decir- quedarse en silencio. "Supongo que aun vas a seguir peleando por mi causa," dijo repentinamente el Señor Oscuro.

Fenrir le dio al Señor Oscuro una oscura mirada. "¿Que acaso cree que yo podría unirme a la Orden del fénix?"

"Uno nunca puede estar muy seguro," Voldemort respondió rápidamente. "Bueno, entonces, ¿tienes alguna pregunta para hacerme?" Severus sabía que era exactamente lo que Greyback iba a preguntar. Y permitió que una pequeña sonrisa llegara a su rostro.

"¿Cuanto voy a obtener por esto?" Fenrir dijo bruscamente, viendo la sonrisa de Severus. Severus enderezo sus facciones, pero por dentro seguía riendo. Eso era, por cierto, muy predecible.

"Lo mismo en lo que acordamos la ultima vez," Voldemort respondió enojado.

"Eso fue hace catorce años atrás,"- Fenrir comenzaba a decir, pero Voldemort lo interrumpió.

"Tómalo o déjalo, no me volví más rico durante los catorce años de mi desaparición." Se puso de pie, y camino hacia la ventana. El sol se escondía rápidamente, creando un glorioso atardecer rosado, púrpura y azul, rayado con luces plateadas y doradas. Severus casi oír como Greyback pensaba.

"Esta bien, acepto," siseó el hombre-lobo, claramente furioso, giro en su lugar, y golpeo la puerta al salir. Severus le veía alejarse con su típica forma de caminar.

Había una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del Señor Oscuro. "Eso me ahorró una fortuna," le dijo a nadie en particular.

"Él lo sabe, Voldemort," le dijo Severus suavemente. "Mantenlo feliz, o de otra forma mi posición será destruida."

"Deja de preocuparte," Voldemort le dijo al Profesor de Pociones duramente. "Fenrir conoce su lugar."

Severus no estaba convencido.

* * *

27.02.2007


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 

**no beteado**

**Encuentro gracioso que la autora de esta historia haga que Severus le llame por su titulo a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, cuando en canon (los libros originales) él no se anima hacerlo y le llama el señor oscuro. Además queda gracioso en algunas frases.. como "Querido Voldemort".. mmmhh como que no queda bien., pero bueno así ella lo escribió. Así queda.**

**Y es verdad, Severus está completamente fuera de Canon. **

Mientras los entusiasmados estudiantes de Hogwarts corrían por las puertas principales de la escuela, Severus Snape estaba sentado en la mesa principal en el Gran Salón, lleno de miedo, sobre lo que podría pasar durante el próximo año. ¿Llegaría a sobrevivir?

Dio una Mirada hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, para observar al nuevo profesor que ha robado, nuevamente, su posición como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sintió una gran aversión por la mujer, pero una pizca de miedo también. Claramente ella había sido plantada en la escuela para espiar a Dumbledore y sus profesores, y lo que sucedía en Hogwarts, lo que lo ponía en un riesgo aún mayor.

Severus justo logró ver cuando Potter y sus camaradas entraban junto con los estudiantes al Salón, en cierta forma enojado de que aun seguía vivo, y también vio a Draco Malfoy, quien estaba luciendo demasiado conforme consigo mismo. Severus brevemente cruzo la mirada con el joven Malfoy, y le dio la más pequeña de las inclinaciones en saludo. Sin duda Lucius le habrá dicho a su hijo todo lo que significa ser un Mortifago. Draco pronto será lo suficientemente mayor, y maduro para tomar las responsabilidades de convertirse en un Mortifago, y eso puede terminar siendo algo bueno o algo malo.

La única cosa que Severus sabía era que este iba a ser un largo, largo año.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_Oct 25. _

_Querido Voldemort._

_Te ruego que me llames pronto, temo que me volveré loco si no te veo. Potter sigue con su insoportable ego, al hijo de Lucius le va bien, como era predecible. Hay un Nuevo profesor aquí en Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge. Ella viene del Ministerio de la Magia, es cercana al Ministro. Dumbledore cree que ha sido enviada para espiarle, y a sus profesores, así que ahora tengo algo más para preocuparme. _

_Piensa en una razón pronto, mi amor, mi lord. _

_Severus._

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_Oct 27. _

_Severus,_

_No puedo convocarte ahora, y lo sabes. Te veré en Navidad. _

_Mantente cercano a Umbridge. Has que confíe en ti, Dumbledore te dirá que hagas lo mismo con el tiempo, sin dudas._

_LV._

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_Nov 17._

_Esta noche. A la medianoche._

_L.V_

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"Albus, el Señor Oscuro desea verme esta noche," Severus le dijo suavemente al oído del anciano mientras comían, sentados a la mesa principal. Umbridge no estaba cerca, por suerte.

"Debes ir," Albus respondió quietamente, sin levantar su mirada. Su rostro estaba serio, y sus ojos no brillaban.

"Pienso hacerlo," Severus respondió. "Puede que no regrese hasta la mañana, como siempre. Se está poniendo más inquieto, puede estar despierto toda la noche si tiene que hacerlo, no tiene ninguna consideración por sus sirvientes." Bueno, esa era una media verdad, Voldemort podía quedarse despierto toda la noche si tenía una buena razón, y esa razón fuera Severus.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus entró en los cuartos privados del Señor Oscuro sintiendo mucho alivio de encontrarlo solo ocupados por Lucius y Voldemort, ambos sentados en sillones cerca del fuego. El clima estaba helado, lo que no sorprendía. Voldemort se puso de pie en cuanto vio que era Severus, y lo envolvió con sus brazos en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

"Llegaste temprano," Voldemort murmuró, y sin esperar una respuesta, besó a Severus suavemente en los labios.

"No tenía nada más que hacer," respondió Severus. Giró para ver a Lucius, con una sonrisa. Sintiendo la mano del Señor Oscuro envolverse posesivamente en su cintura. "Hola Lucius," le dijo, sonriendo en dirección del rubio.

"Severus, estaba acompañando a nuestro Maestro hasta que llegaras, lo que fue antes de lo que anticipábamos. Por lo que me voy." Con una mueca, Lucius se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia, y abandono la habitación, por lo que Severus quedo muy agradecido.

Severus giro quedando frente a Voldemort, y volvió a besarlo. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" le preguntó, sus ojos buscaban en el rostro de su Maestro algún cambio.

"Viejo," Voldemort respondió. "Y cansado." suspiró, y volvió a sentarse, dejando a Severus preguntarse que andaba mal. "Todo mejorará una vez que logre tener algún seguidor sensato y listo fuera de Azkaban… Algo que no podrá suceder hasta Navidad."

"¿Porque no me has llamado antes?" Severus dijo repentinamente, mientras se acercaba a Voldemort y se arrodillaba a sus pies. "Te hubiera ayudado."

"El que estés aquí ya es suficiente," Voldemort dijo, sonriéndole tiernamente a su Severus. El joven recostó su cabeza sobre la rodilla del Señor Oscuro.

"Supongo que no estoy aquí oficialmente." Hubo un silencio momentario.

"No. Pero puedes decirle a Dumbledore que vamos a ir por la Profecía cerca de Navidad." Severus asintió, significaba que Dumbledore se concentraría en que el Ministerio estuviera protegido, y Azkaban estaría con menos protección, especialmente desde que los Dementores la han abandonado.

"¿Así que sacaras a los Lestrange y compañía?"

Voldemort sonrió. "Si. Y quiero decirte desde ahora que voy a estar cuidando a Bella cuando ella consiga salir, no quiero que pienses que voy a ir con ella o algo así."

Severus giro los ojos, por suerte Voldemort no podía verlo hacerlo. "Lo sé. Voldemort, eres gay, y piensas seguir siéndolo, espero."

Voldemort rió repentinamente. "Sabía que me harías sentirme un poquito más feliz" Sus dedos se deslizaron por el cabello de Severus, gentilmente acariciando su cuero cabelludo. Severus comenzó a relajarse sobre las piernas de Voldemort, y Voldemort descubrió que el acariciar ese cabello le relajaba. "Nos volveremos a ver en Navidad," Voldemort susurró. "Te prometo."

Severus esperaba que pudiera mantener esa promesa.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus despertó el día de Navidad junto a un dormido Voldemort medio sobre él, y medio sobre la cama, con fuertes brazos rodeándolo. Severus sonrió para si mismo, y beso a Voldemort suavemente en la cima de su cabeza.

"Buenos Días," Voldemort murmuró en el cuello de Severus.

"Feliz Navidad," Severus respondió quietamente.

Voldemort resopló. "Medio acertado, no será feliz."

Severus sonrió. "Siempre tan negativo."

Voldemort levantó su cabeza, y besó a Severus rápidamente en los labios. "Lo sé." Besó de nuevo a Severus, pero incrementando la pasión.

"¿Podremos quedarnos en cama todo el día?" Severus le preguntó cuando finalmente se separaron.

"No, el vino que he comprador fue caro, y tendremos que tomarlo esta noche." El Señor Oscuro se estiró perezosamente, bostezó, y giró alejándose de Severus. "Además, no tendrás tu presente." Severus giro sus ojos. "Severus Snape, no me mires de esa forma," Voldemort dijo bruscamente, sentándose y bostezando de vuelta. "Además quiero hablar contigo sobre el proyecto de escape de Azkaban."

Severus gimió. "Voldemort, es el día de Navidad, ¿no podemos tener al menos un día libre?" le preguntó, perdiendo toda precaución en su tono de voz. Ya habia pasado recientemente un largo tiempo junto a Voldemort y no le temía.

Voldemort suspiró. "Quiero que le escribas a Dumbledore y le digas que el plan es para dentro de dos semanas después de Año Nuevo," le dijo suavemente, preguntándose cuanto demoraría Severus en entender lo que acababa de decir. No le llevó mucho.

"Pero… tu habías dicho que iba a ser una semana después de Año Nuevo…" dijo Severus, confundido. A veces no entendía al Señor Oscuro.

"Severus. Usa tu cerebro." El Señor Oscuro suspiro nuevamente, ya molesto. "Difícilmente le voy a decir a Dumbledore el día en que vamos a ir a Azkaban. Entonces cuando realmente suceda, el estará en Hogwarts y no tendrá ni idea de lo que ha sucedido hasta que lo llamen y ya estarán todos libres." Voldemort se suavizó, se inclinó y besó a Severus.

"Le escribiré más tarde," Severus dijo de mala gana, y salió de la cama. "Pero si sale todo mal no me culpes."

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus estaba en el Laboratorio de Pociones de la mansión, haciéndole a Voldemort su poción mensual mágica fortalecedora, cuando fue molestado por el Señor Oscuro que entró impetuosamente, seguido por Lucius y varios otros Mortifagos. "Severus," le dijo alegremente. Severus rápidamente se inclino para Voldemort, preguntándose porque había sido interrumpido. Voldemort normalmente sabía que no debía molestarlo en el Laboratorio de Pociones cuando estaba ocupado trabajando en preparar una poción salvo que fuera por algo importante.

"Mi Lord," le dijo cautelosamente. "¿Para que puedo ser útil?" Volvió a prestar atención a la poción, agregó las alas de murciélago que había estado cortando cuidadosamente, y luego revolvió dos veces en cada dirección, antes de volver con el Señor Oscuro.

"¿Te comente sobre el vigilante que tenia en el lugar, verdad?" Voldemort le preguntó excitado, como si Severus pudiera adivinar de lo que estaba hablando, o saberlo.

"Supongo que se refiere en el Ministerio," Severus dijo suavemente, intentando esconder su sonrisa.

"Por mi hermosa mascota Nagini," Voldemort contestó. "Pon atención." Severus notó la enorme serpiente negra que estaba en el suelo junto al Señor Oscuro, mirando a Severus con una mirada de puro celo en sus ojos. Severus reprimió un escalofrío. "Nagini encontró a Arthur Weasley fuera del Departamento de Misterios bajo una capa de invisibilidad y decidió divertirse un poco." Voldemort estaba alegre, casi eufórico, y a la vez temerario. Severus nunca pudo entender el deseo de sangre que ese hombre poseía, y ahora ya le estaban dando ganas de haber sido él quien hubiera atacado a Weasley. "Se duda que sobreviva."

Severus miró por encima del hombro de Voldemort hasta Lucius quien arqueo una ceja y mostró desinterés. "Maravillosas noticias mi Lord," Severus dijo suavemente.

Voldemort se rió entre dientes, y dio unos pasos acercándose a Severus quedando prácticamente tocándose. Era un hábito del Señor Oscuro que siempre tubo así podía acercarse a su amante sin levantar sospechas. Lo hacia con todos los Mortifagos cuando discutía con alguien fuera de la sala de estar. "¿Cómo va la poción?" preguntó, mirando el desastre que era el laboratorio en ese momento. Severus nunca mantenía las cosas limpias mientras cocinaba.

"Un ingrediente más mi Lord," Severus comenzó a decir, abriendo un armario y sacando su único contenido, un tubo muy pequeño lleno de un liquido rojo oscuro que era la preciosa sangre de Voldemort. "Diez minutes más cocinándose, Agregaré esto y estará lista."

"Bien. Ven a mis cuartos con ella cuando termines." Voldemort giro en el lugar y salió de la habitación, seguido por el resto.

Severus resistió mirarle el trasero al Lord mientras salía de la habitación.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Mientras caminaba por el corredor del estudio del Señor Oscuro, Severus humeaba silenciosamente de rabia, sin notar como temerosos Mortifagos huían de su camino. Llevaba el periódico y había recién aparatado, tan pronto como había terminado sus clases.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente y entro con fuerza, golpeando el periódico sobre el escritorio, con la portada hacia arriba:

"FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN EL MINISTRO TEME QUE BLACK ESTE REUNIENDO A VIEJOS MORTIFAGOS"

Con imágenes de varios de los más infames Mortifagos en primer plano.

El Señor Oscuro miro sorprendido. "¿Qué?" dijo de un golpe. "¿No sabes golpear a la puerta?"

"No empieces con eso Voldemort, no me interesa. No me habías dicho nada de esto," Severus dijo quietamente, cerrando la puerta, y luego sentándose frente al escritorio. Estaba furioso.

"Te he dicho todo sobre la fuga de Azkaban, ¿de que hablas?" Voldemort le pregunto, genuinamente confundido.

Severus alcanzó el periódico y lo dio vuelta, revelando un nuevo titular.

"TRÁGICA PERDIDA DE TRABAJADOR DEL MINISTERIO"

"A esto es a lo que me refiero Voldemort, no me importa que Bellatrix este finalmente libre y matando."

Voldemort observo el titular, leyó la historia, y luego levanto la vista. "Así que funcionó…" dijo pensativamente. "Le enviamos recién la planta para asesinarlo, sabía demasiado. ¿Tengo que decirte todo, Snape?" Severus quedó en silencio. No sabía que decir. "¿Severus?" Su voz era suave.

"La Orden esta tras de mi por no haberles avisado antes," Severus dijo suavemente. "No importa. No importa supongo." Miró a Voldemort. "¿Cuando llegarán los de Azkaban?"

"Se están aseando, de acuerdo a Malfoy…" Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Respetuosamente, Severus se levantó y abrió, y frunció el ceño. "Es Bellatrix," dijo, ignorando a la mujer frente a él mientras miraba a Voldemort, quien estaba de pie lejos. "Déjala entrar," dijo, hacienda una cara para Severus, como diciéndole 'madurá'.

Bellatrix caminaba con un aire de orgullo, hasta que vio a su amado Maestro de pie frente a ella. Cayó de rodillas y beso el borde de su túnica, una y otra ves. "Bella…" Voldemort dijo, y gentilmente la empujo hacia arriba. "Me has servido bien durante estos últimos catorce años. Mantuviste tu promesa hacia mi y no me traicionaste. En tu momento de necesidad, yo no te traicionaré." Él hablaba tan lindo que Severus creyó que había algo entre ellos de todas formas. "Te recompensaré y a tu esposo, ("_Así que sí se acuerda que hay un esposo,"_ Severus pensaba, divirtiéndose por un segundo.) más halla de tus más locos sueños, como te prometí hace quince años atrás."

A Severus le dio asco al escuchar su respuesta. "Oh… Maestro…" Respiraba con dificultad. "Mi recompensa es verlo de nuevo, Maestro," lo decía tan sinceramente que parecía que lloraba.

"Entonces debes venir y cenar conmigo esta noche en mis cuartos privados," Voldemort le dijo, ignorando a Severus completamente.

Snape interrumpió rápidamente. "Entonces debo volver a Hogwarts mi Lord," dijo de forma amarga. El Señor Oscuro finalmente le miro.

"Tu te quedaras para la cena y por la noche. Tengo cosas que discutir contigo." No había lugar para argumentar. El Señor Oscuro volvía a dirigirse a Bellatrix. "Bella, ve y ponte uno de tus lindos vestidos y encuéntranos en nuestro comedor con tu esposo a las siete en punto." Bellatrix sonrió y prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación.

Después de un momento de silencio, Voldemort giro en su lugar y le sonrió. "luces tan sexy estando enojado Severus. Quiero que te enojes más seguido." Severus se acercó a Voldemort, y sonrió, sintiéndose calmar instantáneamente.

"Por ti…" estiró una mano para tocar la manga de la túnica del Señor, sintiéndola. El material era muy suave y flotaba, muy hermoso. Voldemort levanto el mentón de Severus, y mantuvo su mano ahí.

"Quisiera ya estar unido mágicamente a ti y sentir lo que tu sientes," Voldemort dijo repentina y suavemente. "¿Crees que eso sea amor?"

Los ojos de Severus brillaron con esperanza por un segundo, y luego se apagaron. "No. Si fuera amor ya sentirías lo que siento."

Voldemort se acercó y besó a Severus apasionadamente en los labios, y por un rato ninguno habló. "Algún día," Voldemort susurró.

"¿Como sientes cuando te dijo que te amo?" Severus le murmuró, esperando por una respuesta brillante y esperanzadora, ya que se sentía medio disminuido por el momento.

Voldemort no contesto enseguida, solo observaba a Severus estar inquieto, muy concentrado. "Frío," dijo después de un rato. "Frío y sin sensaciones. Deseando que no hubieras dicho nada, aún así odiando la sensación de que me odies. Tan frío por fuera, y a la ves tan caliente por dentro, lleno de pasión, deseando que fueras completamente mío." Voldemort puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Severus, posesivamente. "Serás completamente mío cuando Dumbledore esté muerto."

Severus asintió. "Si me preguntaras," le dijo decididamente. "Eso es amor." Pausó. "¿Una cosa horrible verdad?" añadió sarcásticamente con una mirada de asco.

El Señor Oscuro simplemente sonrió. "Te haré saber esta noche en la cama Severus si algo ha cambiado. Ha pasado un tiempo ya."

* * *

13.03.2007


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**no beteado**

**Aviso que voy a empezar a subir capitulos más seguido. Hay que apurarse antes de que salga el libro nuevo.**

La cena era silenciosa para Severus, no estaba escuchando la conversación que el Señor Oscuro mantenía con Bellatrix y Rodolfus, sus dos más "leales sirvientes". Él se estaba supliendo así mismo con un montón de vino, y comía solo para mantener las apariencias, como el Señor Oscuro hubiera querido. Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, Voldemort pateó a Severus por debajo de la mesa y miró a Bellatrix y a Rodolfus al mismo tiempo.

"Deseo decirles a ustedes dos algo," Voldemort comenzó, su pie deslizándose lentamente por la pierna de Severus. "Y debe quedar entre ustedes dos, y Lucius quien también ya lo sabe." Los ojos de Severus mostraron asombro. De seguro el Señor Oscuro no iría a… Sin preguntarle primero…

"Mi Lord…" él interrumpió. Voldemort le miró, dándole una fea mirada que le decía a Severus que se callara o si no. Severus se aferrò a su copa de vino e ingirió todo su contenido. Voldemort volvió su mirada al resto.

"Tan pronto como tengamos la profecía, Severus y yo nos uniremos mágicamente," les dijo, tan casual como si estuviera diciendo que llovía. Los Lestrange quedaron completamente impactados con la noticia.

Bella sorprendentemente se recuperó y habló primero, considerando la Mirada de decepción en su rostro. "Fel… Felicitaciones mi Lord," le dijo, con una falsa sonrisa. Luego miró hacia Severus, y le sonrió. "Para ti también Severus."

Rodolphus elevó su copa. "Por el Señor Oscuro y Severus." Todos le copiaron. Después de un poco más de tediosa conversación para Severus, los Lestrange se fueron dejando a Voldemort y a él solos.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso," Severus dijo repentinamente, después de haberse despedido de todos. "Sin preguntarme primero."

Voldemort volvió a sentarse absorbiendo su vino. "Tu estaba ahí sentado encerrado en tu propio rudo mundo, y por una milésima de segundo sentí la necesidad de decirle al mundo sobre tu y yo." Elevó su Mirada hasta Severus. "Y sí, te quiero."

Severus terminó su copa de vino, y se dejó caer en la silla. Quedando en silencio por unos momentos. "También te quiero," le respondió, y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa por unos momentos. "Merlín, si que te quiero."

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Para cuando Severus logró retornar a la oficina del director ya era casi medianoche. Tenía una pila de ensayos de Segundo año para corregir atrasados desde la temporada pasada, todos ellos atroces como siempre.

"¡Ah Severus!" El Director le llamó felizmente para que entrara. "Estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Sorbete de limón?"

Severus rechazó el dulce. "¿Deseaba verme, Albus?" le preguntó, como recordándole al director que tenia que ver una razón para que el estuviera ahí.

Albus asentía. "Después de lo que le sucedió a Arthur Weasley, tenemos un nuevo descubrimiento. Harry necesita lesiones de Oclumancia. No me animo a ser el que le enseñe ya que no puedo tener mi mente abierta al Señor Oscuro, así que debo encontrar un buen candidato." Su Mirada seguía posada en Severus.

Severus se sorprendió. "De seguro no quiere decirme…" Perdió las palabras. "De todas formas el niño y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo juntos como para enseñarle, en Pociones, mucho menos… Esto…"

"Debes intentarlo Severus. Ambos deben intentarlo. Si Harry termina poseído por el Señor Oscuro sería el final para nosotros." Había silencio en la habitación. "Te pido que vayas al cuartel general mañana y le digas." La voz de Albus era firme, y Severus sabia que no tenía otra opción.

"Por supuesto Director." Severus se puso de pie, y giro para salir de la habitación, necesitando un buen consejo de que hacer. Esto ayudaría a su lado, y el Señor Oscuro estaría furioso.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"¿Qué?" gritaba el Señor Oscuro mientras Severus terminaba su historia. El reloj marcaba la una en punto. Lord Voldemort recién había entrado en su cama cuando noto un pequeño cambio en las barreras de seguridad, lo que significaba que uno de su Circulo Interno había recientemente aparatado dentro del edificio. El golpeteo en su puerta le dijo inmediatamente que era Severus, y que lo necesitaba.

"De todas formas estamos malditos," Severus dijo, sirviéndose su tercer brandy y vaciándolo inmediatamente. "Si no le ayudo, Albus sospechara, si lo hago, entonces cerrara su mente y nunca obtendremos la Profecía." Voldemort suspiro impacientemente.

"Sírveme un trago y ven aquí," le ordeno. Severus lo hizo. Voldemort tomó un gran trago de la copa dejándola junto a su varita en la mesa. Severus estaba de rodillas junto a el en la cama. "tendrás que hacerlo," Voldemort le dijo suavemente. "Y puede que esto funcione en nuestra ventaja, podrías abrir aún más su mente."

Severus negó con la cabeza. "¿Pero y si Dumbledore revisa?"

Voldemort elevó su mirada. "Por lo que se, no quiere arriesgarse ni a mirar a Potter en caso de que algo suceda." Severus suspiró, y gateando hacia adelante se puso entre los brazos del Señor Oscuro. "Si todo sale mal, aún habremos hecho lo correcto. Y aún te querré." Severus asintió, pero no se animó a hablar.

"Enséñale todo Severus, déjale claro que debe practicar. Si has descrito a Potter correctamente, estoy seguro que él no hará ninguna práctica. É les caprichoso y para ser sincero, te odia."

Severus asintió. "¿Así que en efecto, estas lesiones no funcionaran si sigues abriendo tu conexión con él, llevándolo hacia la Profecía?"

El Señor Oscuro sonrió. "Has entendido correctamente. Ahora¿te quedas esta noche o tienes que irte?"

Severus se encogió de hombros. "Bueno… es Viernes por la noche, mi Lord," le respondió, escondiendo una sonrisa. "No hay razón para que me levante mañana por la mañana ya que los mocosos están de vacaciones."

Lord Voldemort puso un suave beso en los labios de Severus. "Respuesta correcta, Profesor," le dijo con una sonrisa.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus estaba sentado en la cocina de Grimmauld Place al número 12, mirando a cualquier lado donde no estuviera Sirius Black. Cómo odiaba al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, quien había arruinado su niñez en la escuela. Casi se puso contento al ver que Potter se anunciaba.

"Siéntate, Potter," Severus le dijo, después de fijarse en el joven, olvidando que ya no estaba en Hogwarts con él.

"Sabes," empezó a decir Sirius, hablando al techo y no a Snape, por lo cual Severus estaba agradecido, "Creo que preferiría que no dieras ordenes aquí, Snape. Es mi casa, como ya sabes."

Severus mantuvo su boca cerrada durante ese comentario, y observo a Potter sentarse junto a Sirius. "Se supone que debo verte a solas, Potter," Severus le dijo, sonriendo con desprecio a ambos. "Pero Black…"

"¡Soy su padrino!" Sirius dijo fuertemente.

"Estoy aquí bajo ordenes de Dumbledore," Severus dijo en respuesta, mostrando la carta frente a Sirius. Podía sentir su razonable buen ánimo, creado durante la noche que paso con el Señor Oscuro, desplomarse. Debería haberlo esperado. "Por favor quédate, Black, se como te gusta sentirte… _Involucrado en todo_." Severus sonrió burlonamente. Cómo _odiaba_ a los dos hombres sentados frente a él.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Sirius preguntó, la silla en la que se hamacaba caía sobre sus cuatro patas bruscamente. Severus se preguntaba como la Orden soportaba al inmaduro idiota que estaba sentado frente a él.

"Estoy seguro que debes de sentirte frustrado por el hecho de que no puedes hacer nada _util_," Severus sonreía. "Para la Orden." Sirius había quedado instantáneamente en silencio, y Severus sabia que había tocado un nervio. "El Director me ha enviado a decirte, Potter, que es su deseo el que estudies Oclumancia durante este periodo."

"¿Estudiar que?" Potter pregunto, y Severus se preguntó porque se sorprendía de que Potter no sabia lo que era.

"Oclumancia, Potter. La defensa mágica de la mente contra penetraciones externas. Una rama oscura de la magia, pero una muy útil."

La reacción de Potter fue instantánea. "¿Porque debo estudiar esa Oclu-cosa?" le preguntó, lo que pareció haber salido rápidamente.

Severus quería gritarle a Potter, pero se resistió, por su propio bien. No quería molestar a Albus nuevamente. "Porque el Director cree que es una Buena idea. Recibirás lecciones privadas una vez a la semana, pero no podrás decirle a nadie lo que estas haciendo, mucho menos a Dolores Umbridge. ¿Entiendes?" Severus sabia que esa era una pregunta retórica, y Potter probablemente no la entendería.

"Si," respondió el joven. "¿Quien me dará las lecciones?"

Severus resistió una sonrisa. "Yo."

Harry lucia como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse, y miro a Sirius en busca de apoyo.

"¿Porque no puede Dumbledore enseñarle a Harry?" Sirius preguntaba como si Severus tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad incurable. "¿Porque tu?"

"Supongo porque es el privilegio del Director el delegar las tareas menos agradables," Severus respondió sedosamente. "Te aseguro que no pedí esta tarea." Se puso de pie, ignorando el pulsante dolor que sentía en lo bajo de su espalda. El sexo había sido muy bueno la noche anterior, pero ahora estaba sufriendo un poco. "Le espero a las seis en punto el Lunes de tarde Potter. En mi oficina. Si alguien pregunta, estas estudiando Pociones medicinales. Nadie que te haya visto en mis clases puede negar que las necesitas." Se dio vuelta, bastante feliz porque esta había sido una tarea bastante sencilla.

"Espera un momento," escucho a Sirius decir detrás de él. Se dio media vuelta.

"Estoy bastante apurado Black. A diferencia de ti, no tengo tiempo ilimitado para desperdiciar." Tenía otro caldero de poción fortalecedora para hacer, aunque estaba seguro que el Señor Oscuro después de su demostración de anoche, ya no la necesitaba.

"Iré al punto entonces," Sirius dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Si me entero que usas estas clases de Oclumancia para darle a Harry solo momentos difíciles, tendrás que responderme a mi."

Severus sonrió. "Que conmovedor¿pero seguramente ya has notado que Potter es muy parecido a su padre?"

Sirius lucia como si eso fuera un cumplido. "Si, lo he notado," dijo orgulloso.

"Bueno entonces, entonces sabrás que es tan arrogante que cualquier critica simplemente le rebota," Severus dijo lisamente. Sirius se levanto de la silla, y camino hacia Snape por alrededor de la mesa, varita en mano. Severus hizo lo mismo. "¡Sirius!" Potter dijo fuertemente, pero Sirius parecía no oírlo.

"Te he advertido, _Quejicus_," Sirius decía suavemente, acercándose a Snape. "No me importa si Dumbledore cree que te has reformado, yo se que no…"

"Oh¿y porque no se lo dices?" susurraba Severus. "O temes que él no tome muy en serio los avisos de un hombre que ha pasado escondiéndose en la casa de su madre por los últimos seis meses?"

Sirius no se acobardó. "Dime¿como esta Lucius Malfoy estos días? Supongo que debe de estar encantado de tener a su perrito faldero trabajando en Hogwarts¿verdad?"

Severus sonrió. "Hablando de perros. ¿Sabias que Lucius Malfoy te reconoció la ultima vez que te arriesgaste a pasearte por ahí? Inteligente idea, Black, hacer que te vean en una plataforma de tren… te da una excusa de hierro para no tener que dejar el agujero donde te escondes en el futuro¿verdad?"

Sirius elevó su varita. "¡NO!" gritó Harry, poniéndose entre ellos. "Sirius,¡no!"

"¿Me estas llamando cobarde?" gruñó Sirius, tratando de quitar a Harry de en medio.

"Porque, si, supongo que si," dijo Snape, sonriendo.

"¡Harry – sal – de – a – qui!" gruñó Sirius, empujándolo a un lado con su mano libre. La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y entraban los Weasley con Granger.

"¡Curado!" Arthur Weasley gritaba. "¡Completamente curado!" Entonces notaron la escena frente a ellos. "¡Por la barba de Merlín¿Que sucede aquí?" la sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara, y Severus guardo su varita. "A las seis en punto, Lunes por la tarde, Potter," decía bruscamente, mientras se hacia camino entre los Weasley para poder salir de ese agujero donde había caído.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"¿Qué sucedió?" EL Señor Oscuro le preguntaba a Severus mientras este llegaba a la sala de reuniones a las nueve del Lunes por la noche. Severus tomó asiento después de hacer su reverencia al Señor Oscuro, observando para descubrí quien más estaba ahí. Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolfus, Dolohov y varios otros estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, observándolo.

"Harry Potter está bajo la impresión de que usted mi Lord puede leer las mentes." El Señor Oscuro se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa llegara a sus labios por un momento, y luego llamo a Severus a que continuara. "EL creía, hasta que fue corregido, que el ver una pequeña parte de tu mente podría ser útil, que eso había salvado al Sr Weasley. Le dije que usted mi Lord no estaba al tanto de que compartía sus pensamientos y emociones con él, aunque sabemos que eso no es verdad. Además él se siente bastante bien por decir tu nombre en alto…" Dio una pequeña Mirada en dirección de Lucius, Y luego volvió al Señor Oscuro.

"Descubrí que no estaba feliz de estar con los Muggles con los que vive, posiblemente ellos abusen de él y lo descuidan." El Señor Oscuro volvía a sonreír. "El Sombrero Seleccionador le dijo que le hiria bien en Slytherin, Le tien miedo a los Dementores y… Le gusta una Ravenclaw." La sonriza del Señor Oscuro se amplió mientras miraba a los ojos a Severus. "Piensa en Cedric Diggory como sis u muerte fuera su culpa."

"¿Algo más?" Voldemort pregunto mientras le servía a Severus una copa y se la alcanzaba. Severus se dio cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro estaba contento con su trabajo.

"Una cosa más. Sabe que las visions son del Departamento de Misterios."

Voldemort se puso de pie. "Serás recompensado, Severus," le dijo suavemente. "Bien hecho. Muy bien hecho." Los otros Mortifagos parecían un poco celosos ante esa reacción, aunque solo tres de ellos sabían la verdadera razón.

"Gracias Maestro," Severus respondió, con una privada y genuine sonriza en dirección al Señor Oscuro. Lord Voldemort le devolvió con el más pequeño guiño, y de una, Severus supo precisamente cual sería su recompensa.

* * *

09.04.2007


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7 

**no beteado**

**NOTA: Inefable.  
Lucius en este capitulo hace un chiste sobre BODE y los Inefables que en español no se comprenderá.  
Porque en la versión en Ingles, BODE es un Unspeakable, o sea alguien o algo que no puede hablar, de lo que no se puede hablar, pero en los libros en español lo sacaron como Inefables… que no tiene nada que ver.  
Por lo que el chiste no se va a entender. Pero igual lo dejé.**

**Petite: pequeño… (frances)**

Severus se sintió aliviado al ver que la reunión en la que estaba atrapado iba terminando, dejándolo libre de hacer lo que quisiera con el resto de la noche. Hasta que…

"Oh, mi Lord," Lucius decía cuando todos ya se habían retirado exceptuando Severus. "Rookwood dijo que quería verlo mañana, ¿le doy un horario?"

Voldemort asintió. "Mañana a la medianoche, en mis cuartos. ¿Sabes cual es la razón?" Severus se sirvió un poco del rojo vino que contenía la botella de la mesa y tomo un trago. "Sí, puedes tomarte mi vino, Severus." El Profesor de Pociones sonrió.

Lucius lucía su ya conocida sonrisa. "La Profecía, mi Señor," pronunció con lentitud.

"Ya era hora, talvez él tenga alguna información del porque Bode perdió la cordura." El Señor Oscuro frunció el entrecejo. "Avery insiste que cualquiera podía tomarla del estante, ¿Así que porqué le hizo eso a Bode? Y aún no hemos podido conseguir la maldita cosa."

Severus levantó la vista. "¿Que le sucedió a Bode, realmente? Todo lo que supe es que murió por culpa de una planta de maceta la que en realidad era Lazo del Diablo." Lucius volvía a sonreír.

"Personalmente creí que era una ingeniosa manera de deshacernos de él," dijo suavemente. Severus giro sus ojos.

"No estamos seguros de como vamos a obtener la Profecía, así que Lucius puso un Imperius en Bode, quien era un Inefable en el Ministerio, y le dije que obtuviera la Profecía y me la trajera," Voldemort comenzó a decir. "Pero toda la situación nos rebotó, suponemos que tan pronto como él toco la cosa, ésta la volvió loco y no pudimos sacar nada con sentido de él." Suspiró. "Rookwood sabe bastante de ese departamento, él podrá decirnos, seguramente."

Lucius asintió. "Una cosa puedo decir, mi Señor, encuentro irónico que un Inefable pierda la habilidad de hablar a través de su trabajo." Y se rió, y Voldemort y Severus se le unieron.

Más tarde, cuando la casa quedó a oscuras y casi vacía exceptuando por el Señor Oscuro y Severus, Voldemort habló. "¿Vendrás mañana por la noche también Sev?" le preguntó, casi completamente dormido. Severus sonrió. Era lindo sentirse querido.

"Vendré cada noche que pueda, mi Señor," le dijo suavemente.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus y Voldemort estaban disfrutando de una tranquila tarde juntos cuando golpearon a la puerta. El Señor Oscuro estaba de pie detrás de Severus en una oscura habitación, iluminada solo por un montón de velas, masajeándole los hombros después de un largo día en Hogwarts. "Ese debe de ser Rookwood," dijo suavemente. "Ve y espera en mi dormitorio." Espero hasta que Severus se había ocultado, y usando magia sin varita, abrió la puerta.

Rookwood entró, temblando visiblemente, y se arrodilló en el suelo, no animándose a moverse más cerca del Señor Oscuro. "Rookwood. Lucius dice que deseabas hablar conmigo sobre la Profecía, ¿has descubierto algo?"

EL hombre frente a él parecía que temblaba aún más al haber recibido una pregunta directa, pero aún así logró asentir. "Si, mi Señor, una Profecía no puede ser removida por nadie excepto por la persona o personas par alas cuales fueron creadas." Rookwood repentinamente se sentía menos nervios al comenzar a hablar, como si se sintiera muy confidente con lo que estaba diciendo.

"He sido mal informado, al parecer," Voldemort dijo pensativamente, y una pulsada de enojo se dejaba oír en su vos.

"Maestro, ruego su perdón," el hombre graznó, temblando de miedo una ves más.

"No te culpo, Rookwood." Camino rodeando la silla en la que se sostenía, quedando directamente sobre el hombre que estaba en el suelo. "¿Estás seguro de tu información, Rookwood?" le preguntó.

"Si, mi Lord, si… solí atrabajar en el Departamento después – después de todo…" Estaba temblando de nuevo, lo que se hacia aún más obvio en su vos. El Señor Oscuro lo disfrutaba enormemente.

"Avery me dijo que Bode podría haberla sacado," dijo de forma cortante.

"Bode nunca podría haberla sacado, Maestro… Bode sabia que no podría… Sin duda, ese fue el motivo por él que él peleo tanto contra la maldición de Imperius de Malfoy …"

"Levantate, Rookwood," Voldemort le ordenó. Rookwood casi cae en su apuro, pero logró hacer lo que se le ordenaba. "Has hecho bien en decirme esto," Voldemort continuó. "Muy bien… he perdido meses en infructuosos planes, al parecer… pero no importa… empezaremos de nuevo, desde ahora. Tienes la gratitud de Lord Voldemort, Rookwood…"

"Mi Señor… Si, Mi Lord," Rookwood jadeo, como si no pudiera creerle a sus oídos.

"Necesitaré tu ayuda. Necesito la información que puedas darme."

"Por supuesto mi Lord, por supuesto… lo que sea."

Voldemort ya estaba cansándose de este tartamudeo, y le indico con un movimiento de su mano que se retirara. "Muy bien… Puedes irte. Envía a Avery hacia aquí." Difícilmente noto como Rookwood escapaba arrastrándose hacia atrás mientras salía. "Puedes salir ahora," llamo a Severus. Viendo como su amante salía de su dormitorio. "¿Has escuchado algo?"

Severus asintió silenciosamente. "Avery va a pagar por esto."

Voldemort rió ligeramente. "Quiero que me ayudes a descubrir si él cometió un error o si esta haciendo algo que no debía. De todas formas, le va a doler."

Hubo un tranquilo golpe en la puerta, y Voldemort tomó asiento, Severus detrás y aun lado de la silla. "Entre." La puerta fue abierta lentamente, y Avery entró, su rostro de un blanco ceniciento.

"M… M… Mi Lord," logró decir mientras se arrodillaba. "¿Ha – Ha enviado por mi?"

"Hemos perdido meses en este plan, sin prevalecer. Me habías dicho que Bode podría tomar La Profecía, y ahora he descubierto lo contrario. Lo que me queda por averiguar es si simplemente eres un estúpido tonto, o si eres uno desleal." La vos de Voldemort mostraba más enojo, sonaba terriblemente amenazador y temerario.

Avery parecía pegado al lugar. "S- si…" murmuró, temblando mucho más de lo que lo hacia Rookwood.

Voldemort elevó su varita. "Crucio," siseó. "Penetra su mente, Severus."

Severus apuntó su varita. "Legilimens," dijo suavemente. Al principio vio una barrera de dolor, eso era lo único que había en la mente de Avery, hasta que profundizó, viendo escenas que él ya había visto con sus propios ojos, y otras escenas, pero no había nada malo. Detuvo el hechizo, y volvió su Mirada al Señor Oscuro.

"Nada," le dijo. El Señor Oscuro detuvo la maldición Cruciatus de Avery.

"¿No has pensado, Avery, en revisar tu información antes de dármela?" Voldemort preguntó, aún enojado.

"M.. Maestro, nosotros ha- habremos perdido tiempo, p- pero ahora sabemos… que solo su excelencia y Potter pueden tocar la Profecía, ¡ahora sabemos que hacer!" Había un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

"¡Si, y supongo que quieres tomar crédito por eso!" Severus comenzaba a enojarse. Elevó su varita, y bramó "¡Crucio!" a la vez que el Señor Oscuro.

Se preguntó si Avery sería el siguiente en llegar a la locura, después de Bode.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_Querido Voldemort,_

_Potter no ha estado practicando. Vi una memoria, vió lo que sucedió entre tú y Rookwood la otra noche. No vió que yo estaba ahí, pero ahora él sabe de la Profecía y de que intentamos tenerla a través de Bode. Sabe demasiado. No sé si este vínculo sea útil. _

_Umbridge_ _esta tomando el mando y Trelawney ha sido despedida, Firenze el centauro ha tomado su lugar en el trabajo. La escuela entera está en un alboroto, Estoy seguro de que apreciaras este hecho y te divertirás con él._

_Estoy enviando esto por el bosque así ella no puede ponerle las manos encima. No te preocupes. _

_Te veré pronto. _

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Al oír la puerta de su oficina abrirse, Severus supo que Potter había llegado. "Llega tarde, Potter," le dijo fríamente. Severus estaba aprendiendo a odiar cada una de las lesiones que tenía con Potter, no sólo Oclumancia. Habiendo terminado de verter sus más íntimos pensamientos y memorias de el Señor Oscuro y sus lealtades, antes de darse vuelta y encarar a Harry. "Así que. ¿Has estado practicando?"

Severus esperaba que el joven no lo hubiese hecho. Haría las cosas mucho más fáciles para ellos, en el final.

"Si," Potter contestó, mirando fijamente a una de las patas de la mesa de Severus.

Severus sonrió para si mismo. "Bien, pronto lo averiguaremos, ¿verdad?" le respondió suavemente. "Saca tu varita, Potter." Observando como Harry se ponía en posición, frente a Severus con el escritorio entre ellos. "A la cuenta de tres, uno – dos –"La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y Draco Malfoy entro apresurado. Severus elevó una ceja ante el petite Malfoy frente a él.

"Profesor Snape, señor – oh – perdone –"Había una Mirada de sorpresa en su rostro al ver a Snape y Potter con sus varitas apuntándose uno al otro. Severus rápidamente bajó su varita.

"Está bien Draco, Potter está aquí por Pociones Medicinales." La Mirada de sorpresa cambió a una de pura gozo y alegría.

"No sabía," dijo Draco, mirando de costado a Harry cuyo rostro esta de un rojo encendido por la vergüenza, Severus sospechaba. Pero este joven estando vivo era la única causa por la que él no podía estar con el Señor Oscuro en ese mismo momento, así que no podía sentirse mal por él.

"Bueno, Draco, ¿de que se trata?" Severus preguntó puntualmente.

"Es la Profesora Umbridge, señor – necesita su ayuda," decía Draco. "Han encontrado a Montague, señor, quedó bloqueado dentro de uno de los baños del cuarto piso."

"¿Cómo llegó ahí?" Snape dijo impetuosamente.

"No lo sé, Señor, él está un poco confundido."

"Muy bien, muy bien. Potter. Resumiremos esta lección mañana por la tarde." Severus dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia los baños del cuarto piso, Draco lo seguía de cerca.

"No entiendo porque se molesta en darle clases extras de Pociones a Potter, Profesor, él nunca podrá pasar ningún examen," Draco iba diciendo, es un hecho.

"Es el deseo del Director," Severus dijo en forma cortante, antes de entrar al baño, y ver un montón de agua en el suelo, un grupo de Slytherins reunidos alrededor de Montague y Umbridge, quien lucia cansada y húmeda.

"Profesora Umbridge," Severus dijo suavemente, saludándola con un movimiento de cabeza en su dirección como si realmente le cayera bien as. "Continuaré aquí si usted desea retirarse para secarse un poco."

Umbridge lucia aliviada, logrando que su rostro de sapo pareciera aún más feo. Severus reprimió un temblor. "Gracias, Severus," le dijo, entregándole una brillante sonrisa. "Si no es muy difícil para ti." Severus se sintió aliviado cuando ella se retiro y le dejo todo en sus manos.

"Ahora, ven Montague, regresemos a la sala común de Slytherin para secarte." Severus escoltó a los de quinto año de regreso ala sala, para luego regresar a su propia oficina. Con el ceño fruncido. El Pensadero se movía, girando lentamente, pareciendo seda plateada en el aire. Miro dentro de él, y todo lo que pudo ver fue una imagen de su peor recuerdo. Su rostro de endureció.

"¡Harry Potter!" gritó, y se interno en una memoria de la cual no tenia planeado volver a ver jamás, y ahora tendría que vivirla una vez más.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus entraba a la habitación de reuniones del Señor Oscuro, encontrando a Voldemort hundido en una conversación con varios miembros del Circulo Interno. "Una palabra," Severus murmuró en su oído.

Voldemort levantó su vista, y con una mirada al rostro del Profesor de Pociones, lo llamo al cuarto inmediato. "¿Que sucede?" peguntó cuando a puerta quedo cerrada detrás de él.

"Potter acaba – "Severus comenzaba, pero una ola de emoción le atravesó, deteniéndolo de decir algo más.

"Severus, no dejé mi reunión por tus pequeños problemas con Potter," Voldemort dijo de golpe. Severus perdió la calma, y empujó a Voldemort duramente, golpeándolo contra la pared.

"¿Podrías sólo escucharme?", sus manos presionaban el pecho el Señor Oscuro contra la pared. "Atrape a Potter en mi memoria esta noche, en el Pensadero. ¡Y vio como su padre cabeza de cerdo me humillaba frente a toda la escuela!"

Voldemort suspiró quietamente, y gentilmente puso su mano sobre la de Severus en su pecho, y la bajo. "Si el corazón de Potter es verdaderamente Gryffindor, el guardara lo que vio como un secreto," le dijo. EL Señor Oscuro sabia como Severus gustaba de mantener sus secretos en secreto, y no decirle a nadie, él era exactamente igual.

Severus estaba temblando. "Lo sabe todo ahora, sabe porque lo odio y… no creo que pueda volver a verlo a la cara de nuevo." Se dio vuelta y se recostó contra la pared junto a Voldemort. "Sólo quiero irme de Hogwarts y estar contigo."

El Señor Oscuro suspiró de nuevo. "No. Puedes tener lo que quieras, excepto eso. Ya lo sabes Severus, sabes que no puedes irte por ahora."

Snape asentía gravemente. "Si, por supuesto que lo entiendo." Inclinó su cabeza lentamente. "Regresaré a Hogwarts entonces. Disculpa por molestarte." Se dio vuelta, y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando fue atrapado por detrás, girado rudamente y besado brutalmente los labios.

"Deja de ser tan estúpido, Severus," Voldemort le riñó, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche. No me importa cuan temprano me despiertes a la hora de irte, te quiero aquí." Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y regreso junto a los otros Mortifagos. Severus le siguió y se sentó en el único espacio vacío, al final de la mesa junto a Bellatrix quien obviamente no iba a saludarle ni sonreírle. "¿Tienes algo más que desees decirnos, Severus?" Voldemort preguntaba.

Severus asintió. "Ayer descubrí que no hay nadie cuidando la puerta del Departamento de Misterios." Hubo un silencio en la habitación.

"Ya veo," dijo Voldemort, unos segundos más tarde. En ese momento, Bellatrix bostezo. "¿Cansada, Bella?" Voldemort preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Un poco, mi Lord." Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Mejor continuamos durante la mañana cuando todos estemos más descansados." Severus se detuvo de decir que ella decía eso porque él no iba a estar presente. Si el Señor Oscuro se la iba a ser tan fácil a la pequeña putita, entonces él no tenía nada más que hablar.

"De acuerdo," Voldemort asentía, con una pequeña mirada en dirección a Severus, que nadie pudo notar, diciéndole que se callara. Severus giro sus ojos y miró a otro lado. "Discutiré todo esto un poco más durante esta noche con Severus, y luego les diré a todos lo que hemos decidido durante la mañana. Pueden irse."

Demasiado lento para Severus, los Mortifagos alrededor de la mesa abandonaron la habitación.

"Ya era hora," Severus resopló, mientras la puerta se cerraba.

"Ya, ahora, es solo tu… Y yo…" El Señor Oscuro camino hacia Severus y sonreía. "Hemos hecho un buen comienzo en estos nuevo planes, ya sabemos exactamente como obtendremos la Profecía." Besó a Severus gentilmente en los labios. Severus suspiró, y devolvió el beso. No quería perderse de nada esta noche.

* * *

10.04.2007


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8 

**no beteado**

**Horcrux: en la edición en español lo "tradujeron" como Horrocruxes.  
Yo preferí dejar la versión original.**

Sin más que un simple golpe a la puerta, Dumbledore entró violentamente a la oficina de Severus. Había un rasguño a un lado de su rostro, y respiraba dificultosamente. "No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo a Harry en mi oficina," comenzó diciendo, mirando a Severus quien estaba asombrado de ver al anciano en tal estado. "Serás llamado pronto, prepárate, él va a estar furioso." Se dio media vuelta como para irse, pero Severus lo detuvo.

"Albus, ¿que ha sucedido?" le preguntó rápidamente.

"La Profecía ha sido destruida, y la mayoría de los Mortifagos están ahora en Azkaban," Dumbledore llevaba una triunfante sonrisa, hasta que desapareció "Y Sirius Black está muerto." Severus no evitó que el director se marchara ésta ves. Apenas sonrió, viendo como Dumbledore se iba y tomo su capa y Desaparató.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus podía oír al Señor Oscuro gritando tan pronto como un pie dentro de la mansión, por lo que se guió por el sonido. No tuvo que caminar demasiado, Al final de la entrada del Salón de Baile los gritos hacían eco. Un furioso Voldemort estaba de pie sobre Bellatrix Lestrange, quien estaba rodeada de un charco de sangre, en ese momento escupía graciosamente más sangre sobre los pies del Señor Oscuro.

"Mi Lord," dijo Severus, anunciándose, y se inclinó perezosamente al hombre frente a él.

Voldemort instantáneamente se alejo de Bellatrix dirigiéndose hacia Severus, besándolo fuertemente en los labios. "Me allegro de poder ver finalmente un poco de cordura," dijo el Lord, mientras Bellatrix se sentaba lentamente, tosiendo más sangre.

"Entonces no entiendo el porque está aquí junto a Bellatrix, mi Lord," Severus sonreía. "¿Porque Bellatrix está siendo torturada? ¿Que ha hecho esta vez?" Sonreía maliciosamente a la mujer en el suelo, quien le devolvió una mirada de puro odio.

"Ella logro perder la maldita Profecía la que ahora esta rota en pedacitos." Voldemort fue quien le entrego una mirada de odio esta vez, la que era mucho más fuerte que cualquier mirada que Bellatrix pudiera lograr.

"Dumbledore dice que Black está muerto, ¿es verdad?" Severus apenas lograba aguantar su curiosidad. Voldemort sonrió, aunque Severus se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa forzada.

"Porque no le preguntas a Bellatrix, ella fue quien lo mato en ves de hacer lo que se les dijo que hicieran." Voldemort giro y la pateo duramente en las costillas, haciendo que tosiera un poco más. "Silencio, jovencita tonta, puedo hacer que esto sea mucho peor para ti." Hubo una pausa mientras él sonreía maliciosamente. "Haré esto mucho peor para ti en cuanto Severus regrese a la escuela… No deseo perder mi tiempo con él en ti. Tendrás suerte si te permito sobrevivir."

Esas palabras parecían haber aplastado a Bellatrix completamente, porque se dejo caer en el suelo, ríos de lágrimas limpiaban la sangre que cubrían su rostro. Por suerte, eran lágrimas silenciosas, Severus no iba a aguantar un Ruidoso lloriqueo. "No deberíamos ser tan duros mi Lord, después de todo ella mató al padrino de Potter."

Voldemort le dio una seria mirada. "Puedes dejar de mostrarte tan feliz, Severus Snape, muerto Black o no muerto Black, aún no tenemos la Profecía, y si no te callas, estarás junto a ella en tu propio charco de sangre." Voldemort se dio media vuelta, y se alejo de ambos. "Ven aquí." Bellatrix comenzó a levantarse. "No tu, Bellatrix," Voldemort grito sobre su hombro, aunque Severus se preguntaba como pudo ver eso si estaba de espaldas a ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todas las paredes de la Sala de Baile estaba cubierta de intrincados espejos, enmarcados en oro solidó. El Señor Oscuro probablemente lo había diseñado para confundir sus seguidores en alguna de las reuniones de medianoche, y así él podría ver a quien quisiera en un reflejo. Cruzó la habitación, y se coloco junto a Voldemort, ignorando su descubrimiento.

"No mates a Bellatrix," Severus dijo en un susurro para que solo Voldemort pudiera oir. "Ella podrá ser una putita tonta, pero por lo menos ella es un recurso que tenemos."

Voldemort levantó su vista. "No era mi intención," le dijo. "Claramente ella tiene suerte por haber escapa de Azkaban esta vez." Su mirada se suavizó en cuanto se dirigió hacia ella, pero volvió a endurecerse en cuanto la vio. "Y necesito suerte en este momento."

"Dumbledore dice que los Mortifagos han sido enviados a Azkaban," Severus dijo suavemente. "¿Cuántos?"

Voldemort quedó en silencio por un momento, miró a Severus con una Mirada calculadora en su rostro. "Todos los que fueron, excepto Bellatrix."

Severus tragó saliva, era un montón de Mortifagos en prisión. Cuanto más lo pensaba, peor lucia. Lucius, Rodolphus, Avery, Rookwood… hasta Crabbe y Goyle, aunque esos no eran tan útiles, aún podían pelear. "Aún así, hay cosas que podemos hacer sin la Profecía."   
Sabía que ese era un débil intento de calmar al Señor Oscuro, en hacerle creer que no importaba tanto, igual valía la pena intentarlo.

Voldemort apenas le miro antes de volver a dedicar su atención a Bellatrix, su mirada mostraba más enojo en cada momento. "He perdido meses de inútiles planes nuevamente. Me prometieron trece años de reembolso por aquéllos que escaparon Azkaban la primera vez y he recibido menos de un año." Hizo una pausa, caminando por la Sala para aliviar una nueva ola de furia que nacía contra Bellatrix, quien volvía a toser un poco más de sangre.

"Aún están aquellos que no estuvieron en el Ministerio esta vez quienes continuarán pagando su deuda hacia ti," Severus le dijo suavemente. "Apenas has perdido algunos miembros de tu circulo interno, mi Lord, no es de mucha consecuencia para ti. Aún tienes a Bellatrix, y me tienes a mi-"

Voldemort le interrumpió. "¿Crees que me importa a quien tengo?" dijo rápidamente. "Felizmente hubiera sacrificado cualquier cosa por ese bulto de cristal ¿y que es lo que recibo, Severus?" El Señor Oscuro casi escupía espuma por la boca de la rabia que tenia. "_Me descubren_." Si hubiesen estado a solas, Severus probablemente hubiera abofeteado a Voldemort en la cara. Mientras Bellatrix estuviera ahí, sabía que el Señor Oscuro no iba a dudar en matarlo en el lugar. "Por lo que ahora podremos volver a nuestro negocio de siempre. Bellatrix…" se dirigió a la mujer que yacía en su propia sangre en el suelo. "Cuando termine contigo, conducirás a el resto de los Mortifagos en mantener el miedo, quiero que el Mundo Mágico siga en anarquía, lo recuerdas, como en mi último reinado."

Bellatrix levantó la vista, como si estuviera a punto de hablar, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. "Pero si algo, no importa que tan pequeño, sale mal, entonces le daré la tarea a alguien más, y haré que seas la pequeña ayudante en Pociones de Severus por el resto de tu vida." Ella una vez más parecía cabizbaja. "Ve y espera mi presencia en las mazmorras." Le dio la espalda a la mujer que luchaba por ponerse en pie, y volvió su mirada al maestro de Pociones.

"Y para ti… Severus…" Voldemort estrecho sus ojos amenazantemente en dirección a su amante.

"¿Quiso decirme que me hubieras sacrificado por ese tonto bulto de vidrio, mi Lord?" Severus pregunto suavemente, el Señor Oscuro casi creyó que estaba calmado hasta que vio la mirada que su leal Maestro de Pociones tenia en sus ojos.

"Lo que dije es que necesito ganar esta Guerra antes de unirme mágicamente a ti, Severus," Voldemort respondió con una expresión de piedra. Severus deseaba no haberse molestado en haber venido esa noche hasta ahí, hasta que el Señor Oscuro lo empujo contra el espejo rudamente, y paso sus manos de arriaba a abajo por la espalda de Severus. "Pero como el sacrificarte no me traerá La Profecía, es que no haré tal cosa." Severus no pudo evitarlo y se inclino hacia delante dentro del abrazo y beso el cuello de su amante gentilmente.

"Gracias," le murmuró. La puerta al final de la entrada se abrió de un golpe, y varios Mortifagos entraron. Voldemort rápidamente se alejó de Severus, y el Maestro de Pociones re arregló su rostro en una expresión de miedo.

"¿Que sucede?" el Señor Oscuro les ladró a sus hombres. Mientras ellos se le acercaban, cada uno se arrodillaba en el suelo, algunos temblando de miedo y otros luciendo extrañamente muy calmados.

"M… Maestro…" comenzó a decir el primer hombre que había entrado, rápidamente removiendo su capucha y negra máscara, intentando a la vez ocultar sus temblorosas manos. "Han… han sido enviados a la ala de máxima seguridad de la prisión mi Lord…" logró al final decir.

"¿Y que es máxima seguridad?" Severus preguntó, sarcásticamente, dando u paso al frente. "¿Puertas extras?"

El hombre levanto la vista y observó a Severus por un momento, para después volver a mirar al Señor Oscuro en confusión. Severus se preguntaba de donde exactamente había salido este hombre, y porque había tanta falta de cerebros.   
Sonriendo. "Te sugiero que encuentres una mejor fuente de información," le dijo a Voldemort, quien se contento con una sonrisa.

"Entonces su castigo será que permanezcan en Azkaban hasta que los necesitemos, si así sucede y no podemos sacarlos hasta que yo recobre todo mi poder…" El comentario de Severus parecía haber aplacado su feo ánimo hasta convertirlo en algo más sociable, logrando que el Señor Oscuro estuviera un poco mas calmo. Ese cambio solo hará que Bellatrix sufra terriblemente cuando finalmente él descienda a los calabozos. "Severus, debes decirme un poco más sobre Malfoy." Voldemort lo miró fríamente, y Severus se encontró lamentando su comentario sobre el menos informado sujeto que ahora los observaba con mucho cuidado.

"Yo…" Sintió como el color en sus mejillas subía. "Él está en Azkaban, mi Lord…" Severus no tenía idea de que era lo que el Señor Oscuro le preguntaba.

"¿Qué? ¿A esa edad?" Voldemort elevó una ceja.

Severus pensó por un momento, y finalmente comprendió que el Señor Oscuro no se refería a Lucius. "Y su hijo está en Hogwarts." Voldemort simplemente giro los ojos y volvió a sus hombres.

"Bajen a los calabozos que encontrarán a cierta mujer allá abajo, la del hermoso cabello, debe de estar cubierta en sangre a no ser que se haya tomado la libertas de asearse un poco." La pausa que prosiguió significaba…_mejor que ella no lo haya hecho_… "Atenla de la forma más imaginativa que se les ocurra, y déjenla pelear con ustedes si es necesario. No la quiero desarmada o aturdida, pero pueden usar cuanta fuerza sea necesaria." Se volvió hacia Severus mientras se ponían de pie con dificultad y dejaban la sala haciendo reverencias.

"Si logran atarla los promoveré a los tres al Circulo Interno dijo Voldemort, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. "Y ahora, todo esto me dará un poco de tiempo para estar contigo, mi amigo…"

Severus considero esto por un momento, sin quitar su Mirada del Señor Oscuro. "¿Supongo que no te agradaría que yo tomara parte del castigo de Bella?"

Voldemort se alejo de Severus, observándolo por un largo momento. "Puedo permitírtelo si no intentas asesinarla, Severus. Pero sin embargo, deseo hablar contigo, y si decido que puedes tener un poco de diversión con Bellatrix, lo tendrás." Observó escépticamente a Severus por un momento. "Normalmente no quieres tomar parte en esta clase de cosas."

Severus disimulo una sonrisa. "Bellatrix es un caso especial, mi Lord," le dijo, asintiendo. "Ella me da cosquillas en mi punto débil y no me queda otra opción que hacerle devolverle las cosquillas."

Voldemort rió fríamente pero no comento nada. "Tengo otro asunto que deseo charlar contigo, Snape," le dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la sala. Severus no estaba seguro de gustarle el tono de voz en el que le estaban hablando, sonaba como si Voldemort estuviera a punto de encontrar algo de que culparlo.

"Si, ¿mi Lord?" Severus respondió respetuosamente, observando como el Señor Oscuro se calmaba al sentarse en su trono. Severus camino lentamente hasta el Lord, y se arrodilló frente a él.

"¿Has oído sobre un Horcrux, has oído verdad?" Severus impactado ante tal pregunta.

"Por supuesto, mi Lord… El individuo divide su alma por la mitad, o más partes, utilizando un objeto que es cercano al usuario… La magia utilizada en ese proceso es la más oscura que…" Severus dejó de hablar, y rápidamente se puso de pie. "Así es como sobreviviste… Por supuesto…"

Voldemort sonreía abiertamente. "Muy bien, Severus…" pronunció con sarcástica lentitud. "Lo cual, es innecesario agregar, no le he dicho a ningún otro de mis seguidores exceptuando a algunos en mis comienzos que sabían de mi interés, aunque ya ellos se han ido hace mucho."

Severus había quedado perplejo por no haber notado nada de esto sobre el Señor Oscuro antes. Explicaba todo lo que faltaba saber sobre su amante. "Severus, existe una persona por la que Dumbledore estará desesperado por tenerlo de vuelta en su servicio. Lo conoces bien, estoy seguro. ¿Horace Slughorn?"

El Príncipe Mestizo quedó en silencio por un rato, sin mostrar ni un rasgo de emoción en su rostro. "¿Que significa ese Maestro de Pociones para ti?"

Voldemort sonrió suavemente. "¿Que quieres decirme?" Severus simplemente se encogió de hombros, causando que el Señor Oscuro riera disimuladamente. "_Todo_," le susurró. "Porque él fue mi Maestro de Pociones, mucho antes de que tu existieras Severus Snape."  
Lentamente se había inclinado hacia adelantes logrando que sus labios rozaran apenas contra la oreja de Severus. La respiración de Snape se había acelerado un poco justo cuando Voldemort se inclinaba sobre él, tan cerca que se tocaban. "Y seguramente podrás fácilmente adivinar quien me dio la información, y quien ahora querrá esconder ese error hasta llegar al punto de hacer cualquier cosa por lograrlo."

Se alejó de un tirón, tan repentinamente que hizo saltar a Severus. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Voldemort caminaba frente a él. Severus se puso de pie, caminó lentamente hasta el Señor Oscuro. "¿Dónde está él ahora?"

El cambio de ánimo de Voldemort fue absoluto. Atrapó a Severus en un fuerte abrazo, aunque no era placentero o cariñoso, solo dominante y extremadamente frío. "Si supiera eso ya lo habría matado," respondió furiosamente. El corazón de Severus se aceleró, estaba aterrorizado. El Señor Oscuro debió de haberlo sentido, porque aflojó sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Severus con una mano. "He buscado por cada locación conocida de las que él ha estado en los pasados diez años. Hasta he logrado que buscaran en las no conocidas. Se esta escondiendo, y está aterrorizado de que lo encuentre."

Resopló enojadamente y volvió a sentarse en trono, apoyándose en el respaldar, pensativamente. "Dumbledore sabe todo esto, por supuesto, y él será quien lo encuentre si mis leales no se mueven y lo encuentran." Golpeteaba sus dedos incansablemente contra el posa-brazo de su trono. "Y entonces, Dumbledore lo contratara para trabajar en Hogwarts nuevamente."

Severus sintió que su boca se secaba. Si Slughorn se convertiría en el Maestro de Pociones, eso significaba que… Levanto la vista y viendo a Voldemort, que difícilmente noto algún cambio en su estado de ánimo. "Entonces te hará el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras." Voldemort miró directamente a Severus. "Te va a gustar, estoy seguro, pero eso significa que Dumbledore sabrá mi más grande secreto, y como todo comenzó."

Severus volvió a encogerse de hombros. "he sido Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts por tanto tiempo que ya se que nadie mantiene ese puesto de Defensa por más de un año. No has oído los rumores; dicen que el cargo esta maldito." Había un metálico brillo en los ojos de Voldemort, y Severus podría haber jurado que vio una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero se desvaneció casi inmediatamente.

"Tal vez." Voldemort dio un tirón en Severus hacia sí, y comenzó a besarlo rudamente en los labios, mientras las puertas al final de la entrada del salón volvían a abrirse. Era Bellatrix, varita en mano, la túnica echa jirones revelando un también destruido vestido rojo (Un poco _demasiado_ convenientes los cortes y rasgaduras en lugares reveladores para el gusto de Severus). "Perdone por interrumpir, Maestro," le dijo, aunque Severus notó que ella no se había animado a acercarse y portaba una expresión de miedo en su rostro. "Es que tres hombres entraron en mi celda y me dijeron que tenían que atarme, aunque podía pelearles si quisiera…"

Voldemort se puso de pie, sonriendo. "Si, yo les ordene que hicieran eso, mi querida. ¿Bueno?"

Bellatrix se acercó un poco más. "Asumo que fue una prueba mi Señor… Los deje aturdidos en el suelo con solo algunas heridas menores…"

Voldemort rió fríamente e invitó a Bellatrix. "Acércate Bella, cuéntamelo todo."

"Mejor me retiro, mi Lord," Severus dijo suavemente, inclinándose ante el Señor Oscuro, notando la sonrisa burlona de Bellatrix mientras pasaba junto a ella. Cerró las puertas detrás de él, apagando el ruido del coqueteo de Voldemort, y las risitas de Bellatrix, su mente llena de nuevos pensamientos y sensaciones.

* * *

11.04.2007


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9a 

**no beteado**

Severus no volvió con el Señor Oscuro hasta la mitad de la primer semana de las vacaciones de verano. Honestamente, él no quería volver a verle la cara a Bellatrix, sabiendo que ella estaba todo el tiempo con Voldemort cuando él no podía estarlo. Había estado evitándolo por dos semanas, pero cuando su marca comenzó a arder supo que no tenía otra opción que ir.

Cuando Severus arribó, Voldemort estaba esperándolo impacientemente afuera de las puertas principales. "¿Dónde has estado?" dijo fríamente en forma de bienvenida, antes de volver a entrar a la casa. Severus tomó aire y lo siguió.

"Estoy seguro que no me ha extrañado tanto, mi Lord," Severus respondió suavemente, mientras caminaban las escaleras de piedra hasta el siguiente piso.

"No he oído de ti en dos semanas Snape, Sabes que espero al menos una carta una vez a la semana." Voldemort abrió una puerta y empujó a Severus brutalmente por ella.

"Perdóneme, simplemente asumí que estaría usted ocupado con otras cosas, mi Señor," Severus respondía intentando mantenerse calmo.

"No debes asumir nada," seseó Voldemort, sentándose en su sillón, observando a Severus. "He estado esperando por noticias para ordenarle a la gente que deben hacer después, difícilmente puedo llamarle a eso - estar ocupado-." El Señor Oscuro le daba una dura mirada a Severus. "Me estás mintiendo, Severus," le dijo suavemente, aunque Severus aún podía oír su enojo.

"Talvez," Severus dijo en forma cortante, tomando asiento aunque no le habían dado permiso. No estaba de ánimo como para andar molestando a Voldemort. "Y talvez eres solo paranoico."

Severus quedó profundamente sorprendido cuando Voldemort no reaccionó, simplemente volvió a sentarse en su silla, observando al Maestro de Pociones por lo que pareció una eternidad. Entonces comenzó a reírse. "Estás enojado porque no te llamé antes, ¿verdad?" fue lo que dijo después de reírse por un buen rato. "No viniste porque tu, como es usual, asumiste que no estaría interesado en verte si no tenías ninguna información para mi." Severus mitad asintió y mitad negó con la cabeza, poniéndose un poco colorado porque Voldemort lo había descubierto. "Ven aquí."

De mala gana, Severus caminó hacia donde el Señor Oscuro estaba sentado, y comenzó a arrodillarse frente a la silla de su Maestro, pero lo detuvieron. "Esta noche no Sev," Voldemort le dijo quietamente. "Esta noche, eres simplemente mi amante. Ahora dime que te molesta." Lentamente él tomó la mano de Severus, guiándola hasta su falda, besando el costado de su rostro delicadamente.

Labios presionados contra el oído de Voldemort, Severus murmuró algo incoherente, y entonces repentinamente se alejó y preguntó; "¿No es obvio?"

"No," Voldemort respondió, su tono de vos frío nuevamente.

"¡Estoy _loco_ por ti!" Severus respondía, su tono igual de helado. "¡Y tu ni lo notas, como espero por ti todo el tiempo, como insistes en distraerte por cosas sin importancia cuando trato de hablar contigo, y cómo irreflexivamente favoreces a otros incluso por encima de _mí_!"

El Señor Oscuro quedo en silencio por un momento, observando a Severus. "¿Significa tanto para ti; verdad?" le pregunto con un bajo volumen, tan bajo que pareció un suspiro.

"Te conozco lo bastante como para estar muy seguro de que nunca has esperado por mí. Cuando a veces no nos encontrábamos por meses, tu no pasaste ninguna de esas noches a solas." Severus se puso de pie, y se alejó lo más que pudo del Señor Oscuro.

"¿Y si lo hice?" Voldemort pregunto sin emoción, aún observando al Maestro de Pociones con cuidado. "¿Te molesta tanto cuando bien sabes que mis afectos solo están contigo? Ella no significa nada para mi en absoluto, Severus."

_Ella._ Severus sabía exactamente quien era esa 'ella'. Odiaba el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro hubiera dicho exactamente eso, como si no le importara, como si fuera sin importancia que estuviera durmiendo con alguien más. "Es Bellatrix entonces. Yo tenía razón."

Los ojos de Voldemort se volvieron fríos, fijos en los de Severus. "Tu estabas. Tus celos me asombran. Te he dado todo lo que pudieras querer y aún así no es suficiente para ti. ¿Que importa lo que suceda cuando no estás aquí?" Hizo un gesto de impaciencia y se puso de pie, caminado lentamente hacia Severus. "Estoy feliz de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. De todos mis seguidores, tu…"

"Pero justamente eso," Severus interrumpió, caminando hacia la puerta. "Tu nunca me verás como algo más que uno de tus seguidores." Hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin voluntad de permanecer en presencia del Señor Oscuro por más tiempo. Estaba enojado, y más importante, herido, por la fuerte muestra de su Maestro de que no le importaba. "Volveré la próxima semana, mi Lord, si es que hay alguna noticia sobre el tema de Slughorn."

Tan pronto como había salido por la puerta, Severus se recostó contra la pared, respirando fuertemente. Tal vez ahora el Señor Oscuro se podrá a analizar el cómo tratar a sus seguidores en caso de que ellos olviden pasar la información, o mucho peor, pasarla al bando equivocado.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Cumpliendo sus palabras, Severus retornó la semana siguiente con nueva información de Horace Slughorn. "Dumbledore también lo está buscando," le dijo suavemente al Señor de las Tinieblas. Vino temprano en el día, con la esperanza de que Voldemort estuviera ocupado, y no tuviera tiempo para charlar ociosamente. Caminaban por los corredores juntos pasando por la puerta del Laboratorio la que fue abierta por el Señor Oscuro, y así Severus podía agregar el último toque a el nuevo lote de poción re-fortalecedora; la sangre.

"Ya lo había anticipado." Hubo un silencio forzado entre ambos hombres. "¿Dónde ha estado buscando?"

"En los mismos lugares que tu, mi Lord, y luego sospecho que se moverá a otros en los que tu aún no. No puedo hacerle muchas preguntas, quizás no logre averiguar a donde ira a buscar después." Severus no miraba a Voldemort mientras hablaba. No quería caer como un tonto frente a las miradas del Lord y perdonarlo apresuradamente. Tal vez si la persona a la que había elegido llevar a la cama fuera otra, Severus lo hubiera perdonado después de una semana. Pero no Bellatrix; nunca Bellatrix.

Entraron al Laboratorio y Severus saco un frasquito y un pequeño cuchillo, después revolvió la suave y burbujeante poción unas veces más en cada dirección. Se puso de frente al Señor Oscuro, quien miraba las llamas, y aparentemente en su propio mundo. "Mi Lord," Severus le llamó, mirando cuidadosamente a su Maestro. Voldemort asintió, y dio un paso adelante, dándole a Severus su muñeca.

El Maestro de Pociones sostuvo con delicadeza, sosteniendo el cuchillo. "No he hablado con Bellatrix en un semana si eso te hace sentir mejor," Voldemort dijo, y para Severus, esa noticia no vino en buen momento. Su asimiento en la muñeca se apretó el triple y terminó haciendo el corte demasiado pronto, demasiado profundo, casi sin tener listo el frasquito. "¡Mierda!" murmuró, sosteniendo el frasquito y poniéndolo sobre la sangrante cortada en la muñeca de Voldemort para juntar la sangre. Cuando hubo suficiente, le soltó y golpeo en el corte con su varita, sin importarle el mirar si la piel se volvía a juntar y curar, sin dejar rastro de haber estado ahí. La agregó a la poción y cubrió. "Estará lista en un par de horas, mi Lord," Severus dijo suavemente.

Dio media vuelta, y caminó hasta el fondo del salón donde comenzó a lavar el cuchillo y el frasquito en la pileta. Siempre le había gustado hacerlo a mano para asegurarse de que quedara lo más limpio posible, aunque con magia tomaría medio segundo, quería estar seguro.

"Ella no me importa para nada, Severus."

Severus se impresiono, pero no se dio vuelta; se había concentrado tanto en el proceso de limpieza que había olvidado que Voldemort aún estaba ahí.

"No debe importarme, mi Lord," Severus respondió fríamente.

Escucho un suspiro de impaciencia detrás de él, y pasos que se le acercaban. Se obligo a bajar el cuchillo antes de darse vuelta y enfrentarse a lo inevitable; hablar. Severus no iba a dejarla fácil. Se dio vuelta de manera desafiante pero siguió mirando el suelo.

"Te importa. No me mientas. Puedo decir que estas mintiendo y ni siquiera necesito verte la cara." Severus sintió fríos dedos bajo su mentón, y se dio cuenta de que si este iba a ser el final entre ellos, como iba a extrañar el frió pero amoroso entusiasmo del Señor Oscuro hacia él. Forzó sus ojos a ver a los de Voldemort.

"¿Por que Bellatrix?" Severus no iba a decir nada más hasta oír el porque Voldemort había escogido a esa mujer que él odiaba tanto para llenar el tiempo de su ausencia.

"Porque ella estaba ahí, disponible, más que dispuesta como puedes imaginarte. Le dije que ella siempre sería simplemente un humilde seguidor para mi y nada más, y ella estuvo bastante feliz de servirme." Hubo solo silencio después que Voldemort terminó de hablar, así que continuó explicándole. "Tu eres la única persona en el mundo que significa algo para mi, y como no podías estar conmigo para entretenerme y ayudarme a pasara cada día, fue el porqué tome la alternativa, y fue ciertamente la más débil de las dos."

Severus sabia que el Señor Oscuro le estaba diciendo cosas que nunca le había dicho a alguien más y odiaba admitirlas, su duro y frío exterior _era_ igual a lo que había dentro de él, pero había un muy pequeño pedacito de su alma aún intacto dentro, y esa parte era lo que Voldemort sentía por Severus.

"Y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor." Severus no hablaba sinceramente. Quería que Voldemort volviera a ser suyo más que nunca pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Al mismo tiempo, Severus también entendió. Solitarias noches era lo peor, especialmente cuando él bien sabía que había un hombre que se importaba por él y lo quería de la misma forma.

"Si no lo hace, no hay nada más que yo pueda decir excepto…" Hubo una pausa. Voldemort miró a Severus, como si no pudiera formar las palabras que quería decir. Severus no iba a ayudarlo a escapar de esa y evitar que las dijera. "Excepto que yo…" Lentamente alcanzó el bolsillo interno de su túnica, y sacó una pequeña cajita cuadrada marrón con un dorado diseño en ella. Cuando Severus miró de cerca, pudo ver la letra V entrelazada con la letra S. "Quiero que tengas esto. Es una promesa, Severus." Voldemort elevó su vista al ver que Severus no la abría. "Vamos."

Como si todo el tiempo se hubiese detenido, Severus abrió la caja. Dentro, había un anillo. Era plata sólida, y cuando la luz se reflejaba, brillaba en diferentes tonos de verde, como si tuviera pequeñas esmeraldas en él. Impacientemente, Voldemort tomó el anillo de la caja y lentamente lo colocó sobre el dedo de Severus. Severus tuvo la sensación de calor que se expandía hacia arriba y abajo de su cuerpo, proveniente de ese dedo en su mano izquierda. "Yo también tengo uno." Voldemort le mostró su mano, el anillo en el Lord estaba brillando completamente verde, y cuando Severus observo, notó que el suyo también.

"Una verdadera promesa de amor eterno," Severus murmuró asombrado. Los anillos significaban lealtad y confianza, y que ahora eran una pareja comprometida a unirse mágicamente.

"Si eso no hubiera funcionado te hubiese dejado ir a encontrar tu propia felicidad… Pero ahora sé la verdad." Voldemort se inclinó hacia delante, y besó a un aturdido Severus tiernamente en los labios. "Ven," le dijo, repentinamente había vuelto a su ego oficial. "Iremos a mis cuartos por unos tragos antes de que la poción necesite enfriarse."

Severus hizo una pausa en la puerta. "Aún no dije que te perdonaba, Voldemort," le dijo. Todo lo que oyó fue una suave risa.

"Yo nunca perdono; no espero que tu lo hagas. Apúrate, Severus."

Severus entendió el significado, y corrió para alcanzar a su Maestro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba completamente feliz en su vida, Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo duraría.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

* * *

12.04.2007


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9b 

**no beteado.**

**EL autor original va en el capítulo 11, así que ya estamos cerca. No sé cuantos capítulos vaya a tener la historia original, creo que ni el autor original lo sabe. Pero no quiero apurar mucho la traducción porque a veces el autor se demora en actualizar. Ella/él dijo que seguro hasta la salida del nuevo libro seguirá actualizando, y luego todo dependerá de si ambos mueren o no en la version de JKRowling del 7ª.**

Ya casi estaban al final de las vacaciones, y Severus tenía nuevas noticias para el Señor Oscuro. Tan pronto como abrió las puertas dobles a la entrada de la Mansión, Severus frunció la frente. Había Mortifagos enmascarados y con negras capas por todos lados, subiendo y bajando las escaleras de mármol, tal vez todos estaban esperando ver al Señor Oscuro. Severus escondió una sonrisa burlona al ver que los demás lo identificaban como un muy importante Mortifago, y le habrían paso frente a él.

Poco sabían esos hombres lo que el pequeño brillante anillo que él hacia girara en su dedo, significaba. Durante la guerra, Severus había tomado el papel de consejero principal de Voldemort. Después de la guerra, se le había prometido toda una vida junto al hombre que amaba. Su Señor, su Maestro y su comandante sería oficialmente su amante. No podía esperar a ver el día en que el mundo fuera de ellos.

"¿Donde está el Señor Oscuro?" Severus se dirigió a un grupo de hombres que estaban en la cima de la escalera.

"Esta en la biblioteca, pero dijo que nadie debe entrar a no ser que todo el Ministerio de la Magia este afuera de la Mansión," uno de los hombres dijo.

Por esa información, Severus supuso que Voldemort no estaba de ánimo para recibir malas noticias. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió a la librería, ignorando las palabras de protesta que surgían detrás de él. Delicadamente abrió la puerta de la librería, dio un paso hacia adentro, y quietamente la cerro, antes de notar que toda la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, sin luz que entrara por las ventanas, exceptuando por una pequeña flama que titilaba a la distancia.

Caminando lentamente, encontró algo sólido frene a él, entonces la punta de una varita se le clavo en el estomago. "¿Ustedes imbéciles nunca pueden seguir una orden?" oyó que una voz decía.

"Esa es una encantadora forma de recibir a tu amante," Severus murmuró, empujando la varita a un lado. "Yo esperaba un beso." El Maestro de Pociones sintió que no podía hablarle al Señor Oscuro con tan poco respeto como ese y salir ileso. Voldemort no iría a matarlo ahora.

"Vete Severus." La vos era áspera, y Severus sintió que Voldemort se alejaba de él.

"Tengo malas noticias para ti, mi Lord," Severus respondió rápidamente. "Se que no debes de estar de ánimo para ellas pero es mi deber informarle, ¿verdad?"

Hubo silencio por unos momentos. "Muy bien. Ven y siéntate." Mientras Severus se acercaba al área donde estaba la vela, pudo ver que Voldemort tenía libros apilados sobre la mesa, abiertos en varias páginas. Algunas de las escrituras ni siquiera parecían Ingles para Severus. Se sentó en la silla junto a Voldemort, y gentilmente recorrió un dedo por el dorso de la mano del Lord. "Supongo que Dumbledore ha encontrado a Slughorn entonces, Severus."

Severus no respondió por un rato, solo se inclinó hacia delante y beso el costado del cuello de Voldemort. No podía evitarlo. Se allegro cuando sintió una mano fría en su pelo, masajeando gentilmente su cráneo. "Si. Es como lo predijiste. Sólo estaré en Hogwarts por un año más, a no ser que sea yo quien rompa la maldición."

Voldemort sonrió fríamente. "No podrás romper la maldición. Nadie podrá." Hubo un silencio, Severus no tenia idea de que había querido decir con eso, y cuanto realmente sabia él sobre esa maldición. "Te ha convertido en el Profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras entonces. Felicitaciones." Severus no sabía que decir.

"Mi Lord…" Comenzó a decir, pero la mano en su cabello se cerró con más fuerza dejándolo en silencio.

"Mereces ser feliz, y si Slughorn no puede ser encontrado, entonces esto es lo que quiero para ti."

Severus incline su cabeza en reverencia. "Gracias, Maestro," murmuró.

"Tengo otras cosas que quiero discutir contigo; mejor que lo hagamos ahora." Voldemort se puso de pie un poco endurecido, como si hubiese estado sentado ahí por largo rato.

Voldemort sujetó la vela y la levanto bien alto, iluminando toda la habitación. Severus logro ver montones de libros dentro y fuera de sus estantes; todo el lugar lucía desordenado. Mientras llegaban a la salida, Voldemort sopló la vela y la dejó junto a la puerta. Severus dio unos pasos quedando detrás de él respetuosamente mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección de sus cuartos. Los Mortifagos parecían mirar a la pareja con asombro. "¿Cuanto hace que estabas ahí, mi Lord?" Severus pregunto en susurros.

"Desde que te fuiste la otra mañana." Severus repentinamente entendió el porque del asombro de los otros; no habían visto a su Maestro en casi tres días. Llegaron a los cuartos de Voldemort, y se dirigieron a los asientos frente al fuego.

"Dumbledore está debilitándose, mi Señor. Se ha herido la mano seriamente, sus reflejos son más lentos de lo que solían ser," Severus comenzó a decir.

"Es hora de que ese Viejo hombre muera." Dijo Voldemort, su mal ánimo aún hacia presencia. "Alguien dentro de Hogwarts puede hacerlo." Su Mirada quedó en Severus, y el recién nombrado Profesor de Defensa trago saliva.

"Lo haré," respondió Severus con tono firme.

"¿Y entonces quien les espiará? No creo que seas el candidato correcto, eres demasiado importante para eso. Tal vez si mi idea falla entonces sí, podrías hacerlo…" Voldemort se puso de pie, y se sirvió una copa con un líquido color ámbar de una jarra, y luego uno para Severus. "No. Un estudiante debe hacerlo." Voldemort le alcanzó la copa a Severus. "Y ya sé quien será. ¿Su familia me está debiendo mucho, no te parece?" Tomó todo el contenido de la copa, y volvió a mirar a Severus. "Bébelo," le ordenó.

Sin pensar, Severus tomó la bebida la que más tarde reconoció como brandy, y le devolvió la copa a Voldemort, quien la puso en una bandeja antes de volver a sentarse. "Seguro no será Draco Malfoy… Maestro, aún es un niño…"

Voldemort observó a Severus. "Tu llegaste a mi a la edad de diez y siete, Severus, si es que lo recuerdas. Draco Malfoy no está muy lejos de esa edad, aunque estoy seguro de que no será de tanto interés para mi como tu lo fuiste…" Y sonrió. "¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esto?" Voldemort pregunto fríamente.

"Si crees que el joven aceptara la misión, entonces no tengo objeción…" dijo Severus. "Pero no creo que lo logre."

"Le voy a dar una oportunidad para que saque el nombre de su familia de la inmundicia, y si no puede hacerlo entonces lo dejaré enteramente a tu cargo." Severus asintió lentamente.

"¿Debo escribirle e invitarlo por ti a que venga a recibir la marca?" Severus preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio.

Voldemort negó con su cabeza. "Yo lo haré. Le hará más impacto al joven." Se puso de pie y se sentó en su escritorio, Severus podía oír la pluma arañando el pergamino. Recostó su cabeza contra el respaldar de la silla y cerró los ojos. Sus pociones no iban bien, necesitaba a alguien que hiciera todo el cortado y pelado, debido a no tener ayuda es que ha estado despierto los últimos dos días hasta al menos las cuatro de la mañana, para luego levantarse a las ocho. "Aquí."

Le fue alcanzado un trozo de pergamino enrollado. Lentamente, Severus lo abrió y lo leyó. La letra ya le era familiar, la cursiva de Voldemort nunca había cambiado y siempre era perfecta, algo que él nunca pudo lograr.

_Malfoy,_

_Tengo una tarea para usted. Preséntese en mi mansión a la medianoche este Jueves para ser iniciado, no llegue tarde._

_Lord Voldemort. _

"Directo al punto, como siempre," Severus sonrió. "Servirá." Voldemort volvió a tomar el pergamino, y lo selló con su propia estampa, La Marca Oscura brillando en el cielo. Sostuvo su brazo frente a él para recibir a su águila que estaba emperchado en una barra en la esquina, y rápidamente la ató a su pata. "Mansión Malfoy," dijo Voldemort, acariciando su plumaje cariñosamente. La elevó hacia la ventana, y la observo mientras ella volaba bajo la luz del sol.

"Me asegurare de que cada Mortifago esté aquí para ver al hijo de Lucius Malfoy ser iniciado. Dudo que alguien quisiera perderse eso." Sonreía Voldemort cruelmente, y Severus sintió una punzada pequeña de incomodidad por el muchacho. "Tu también, Severus."

Severus elevó una ceja. "Nunca antes te molestaste en perder mi tiempo con tales ceremonias en el pasado, mi Lord…" Fue callándose cuando vio la mirada que estaba recibiendo del Lord.

"Este será el momento en que comenzara. Medianoche del Jueves." Severus asentía, y bostezaba disimuladamente. "¿Cansado?" preguntó Voldemort.

"Un poco. He estado teniendo problemas con una poción, parece que necesito un brazo extra, o dos," respondió Severus.

"Puedo ofrecerte un poco de ayuda si la necesitas… no necesito a Colagusano por el momento." Voldemort elevaba una ceja. "Depende de ti, por supuesto, pero si quieres tener un poco de venganza con Colagusano estaré feliz de ayudarte."

Severus sonrió. "Sólo si estás seguro que no lo necesitarás."

Voldemort le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, y acaricio una mejilla de Severus. "Estoy seguro de ello." Se miraron uno al otro por algunos momentos. "Quédate conmigo esta noche. Te extraño."

Severus aceptó. "Yo siempre te extraño."

* * *

13.04.2007


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota del Autor original**:

**El hechizo de iniciación: Traducido del Latín muy rudamente, perdonen si es que esta muy mal. **

**_Coloco una marca sobre ti, sellada con tu sangre en una promesa de lealtad hasta la muerte, como Amo, como sirviente, te comandare hasta la muerte, tú seguirás hasta el final._**

NT: Spinners End – es la calle donde esta la casa de Snape. No recuerdo, pero creo que en español le llamaron la calle de la Hilandera… o algo así

CHAPTER 10 

Severus casi derrama toda la poción al ver la hora que era ese Jueves por la noche. La manecilla del reloj estaba marcando las doce en punto, y el minutero ya había pasado dos minutos de la hora. ¿Porque su marca no había ardido entonces? Cuando la observó, notó el color. Negro. Había ardido pero ni siquiera lo había notado.

Saco el caldero del fuego, y corrió hasta arriba para cambiarse la ropa, antes de Desaparatar hasta la Mansión. Cuando abrió las puertas principales, notó que todo el lugar estaba vacío. Maldiciéndose así mismo, caminó hasta la sala de reuniones y supo que iba a estar en problemas en cuanto entrara. Lentamente, abrió las puertas, y comenzó a caminar. Podía ver los ojos detrás de las máscaras voltearse hacia él, mirándolo acercarse al circulo. En el centro estaba Voldemort, y un pálido Draco Malfoy de rodillas frente a él.

Lentamente se inclinó ante Voldemort, antes de colocarse en su lugar en el círculo, que sería entre Lucius y Rodolfus si hubiesen estado ahí. "Te avisé de la hora de la reunión de ante mano y aun así logras llegar tarde, Severus," Voldemort seseó en su dirección. Cuando Severus levantó la vista, la mirada del Señor Oscuro estaba sobre él. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Voldemort continuó hablando, y Severus notó que la mirada se dirigió a Draco una milésima de segundo después de haber continuado. "Antes de que te de esta importantísima misión, debes llevar la Marca Oscura. ¿Estás listo?"

"Lo estoy, mi Lord," respondía Malfoy rápidamente, y por un momento, sonó igual que su padre. Voldemort debió de haberlo notado, porque una sonrisa apareció repentinamente en su rostro.

"Entonces primero debes demostrarme que eres capaz de llevar la marca." Esta era la parte de la iniciación que Severus odiaba. La humillación siempre era la peor parte, Severus siempre estuvo agradecido de haber recibido su marca antes de que esto se volviera una costumbre que el Señor Oscuro le gustaba mantener. Cerró sus ojos, y apretó sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda. El Señor Oscuro seleccionará ahora otro Mortifago para que lo ayude en esa parte, y Severus sabía que al menos el noventa y nueve por ciento de los hombres y mujeres en la sala estaban secretamente muriéndose por ser el elegido.

"Severus." El hombre en cuestión abrió sus ojos para ver la divertida mirada de Voldemort sobre él. El resto del circulo se sentía envidioso, el Señor Oscuro siempre eligió a su miembro favorito para hacer esto, así que eso significaba una vez más que Severus estaba en la cima, por sobre todos, incluyendo a Bellatrix Lestrange. La mayoría en el circulo suponían que a razón de su descuido en el Ministerio, aunque Bellatrix era la única que sabia que no era por esa razón.

"¿Mi Lord?" él respondió, intentando hacer su voz calmada, pero a la vez, intentando rogarle a su amante.

"Ven aquí." Severus dio un paso adelante, mientras se preguntaba si habría alguna forma de escapar de esa. Después de unos segundos de consideración, supo que no la había. "Necesitaremos las sangre del joven Señor Malfoy, Severus."

Severus asintió, mirando al Señor Oscuro con una mirada de desprecio. Malfoy estaba lejos y no se anima a levantar la cabeza, pero Severus sabía como se sentía. "Por supuesto, mi Lord," respondió suavemente. Su Amo lo inspeccionó por un largo momento, y Severus levantó sus barreras mentales para detener al Señor Oscuro de que penetrara su mente. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Voldemort volvió su mirada a Malfoy.

"Crucio," susurró, su varita apuntando a Draco. El adolescente cayó hacia delante, tal vez para esconder su rostro, tal vez por el asombro de la cantidad de dolor que estaba recibiendo, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Severus estaba impresionado, aunque dudaba que Voldemort lo estuviera. "Si es su deseo ser un Mortifago," el Señor Oscuro comenzó a decir después de haber quitado la maldición, "Usted alegremente aceptara mis castigos, y llevara a cabo mis ordenes. Será leal únicamente a mi, y le dirá a nadie fuera de esta habitación donde sus lealtades se hayan. ¿Me entendió?"

Draco esforzándose, volvía a arrodillarse. "Si, mi Señor," jadeó, su respiración aún entrecortada por causa de la maldición.

"Entonces comenzaremos." Voldemort le indico a Severus, quien dio un paso adelante.

"Levántate," Severus ordenó quietamente a Draco. El joven se puso de pie, mirando a su profesor con torpeza. Con fríos ojos, Severus removió la túnica de Draco de sus hombros, y desabotonó su camisa, quitándosela con ágiles dedos. Detrás de él, podía oír como la respiración de Voldemort había cambiado, indicándole a Severus que Voldemort claramente quería recibir atenciones como esa.

Voldemort le dio un cuchillo y un frasquito a Severus, dejando a su mano tener un breve momento de contacto sobre la de Severus. El Príncipe Mestizo volvió su atención a Draco, cuyos ojos se abrieron bien grandes de impresión. Severus hizo un corte en el pecho de Draco, justo sobre su corazón, lo bastante profundo así él podía obtener más sangre. Cuando obtuvo suficiente, fue a cerrar la herida con su varita, pero encontró la mano de Voldemort en su brazo. Rápidamente pretendió que se limpiaba la mano de sangre, y volteo hacia Voldemort para alcanzarle el frasco.

Hubo murmullos alrededor del círculo, los Mortifagos querían ver más sangre que esa. Después de todo, se supone que se están probando a si mismos ante el Señor Oscuro, y un pequeño rasguño no lo hacia. Sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro estaba satisfecho y Severus volvió a su lugar en el círculo, y comenzó la verdadera iniciación mágica. El Señor Oscuro empujó a Draco volviéndolo al suelo y sostuvo su muñeca rudamente.

"Te insignio tu **per**** tuisceleratus**, signum in unus fides pro fidelitas donec mors mortis, similis Erus, similis famulus, te iubeo iussi iussum tu obviam letum, tu exsequor exequor,1" Voldemort dijo suavemente, su mano seguía sujetando la muñeca de Draco con fuerza. La última palabra que pronuncio, fue la que todos en la habitación comprendieron. "Morsmordre," y rápidamente quito su mano dejando la marca, y una línea de etéreo verde entre ambas. Durante esta ceremonia era el único momento en que Severus veía al Señor Oscuro usar magia sin varita, y lo demostraba tan fuerte como siempre.

La Marca Oscura apareció lentamente en el brazo de Draco, él joven se mordía el labio para evitar llorar, aunque Severus noto lo pálido que estaba. La mayoría de la gente perdía el conocimiento a ese punto. Voldemort pasó su brillante mano sobre el frasco con sangre, y la sangre volvió a él. Le alcanzó el frasco a Draco. "Bébelo," le ordenó. Con temblorosas manos, Draco tomó el frasco y ingirió su contenido, y rápidamente cayo al suelo desmayado, golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso de piedra.

Severus no podía culparlo. Esa misma mezcla sabia horrible cuando la bebió hacia tantos años atrás. Voldemort pateó al inconciente Draco sacándolo de su camino, y continuó caminando alrededor del círculo. "Malfoy tiene un trabajo para hacer, lo que es el porque lo he iniciado dentro del grupo. Todos ustedes sabrán lo que les pasará si piensan herirlo, a eso nos dedicaremos Snape y yo, quien vigilara que Draco no cometa errores. Si me entero que ha sido tocado…" Su Mirada completaba la sentencia por él. "Lo que me recuerda. Severus, ven aquí."

Lleno de temor, Severus dio unos pasos al frente, hacia el Señor Oscuro, preguntándose que iría a seguir ahora. Nadie podía escapar sus castigos en pena reunión del grupo, tal vez se le fue la mano al ser rudo con Voldemort previamente. "Como te he dicho en el pasado, no aprecio que mis seguidores lleguen tarde." Severus inclinó su cabeza, no tenia excusa con el resto de los Mortifagos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la varita se elevaba y se apuntaba hacia él, cerró sus ojos, y lentamente se arrodilló como señal de respeto y lo más importante, para salvarse de una dolorosa caída hasta el suelo.

"Crucio," dijo Voldemort, muy suavemente, casi como una amorosa caricia por la noche. Severus permaneció sobre sus rodillas por un pequeño momento, antes de caer hacia delante, el costado de su cara recostado contra el zapato de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro quito la maldición por segunda vez en la noche, y se alejo de Severus. "Reunión terminada," dijo fríamente a los otros Mortifagos.

Severus se sentó con un poco de dificultad tan pronto como la habitación estuvo vacía exceptuando a Voldemort y Draco, quien aún seguía inconciente. Gruñendo y mirando a su alrededor, su vista seguia nublada. Cuando ésta se aclaro, vio a Voldemort sentado en su Trono, observando cuidadosamente a Severus. "Nunca dije que esto te libraría de las reglas, Sev, por ahora" Voldemort le dijo quietamente.

"Mi marca no ardió," Severus respondió. "Iba a llegar antes, y entonces la poción…" Pero hizo silencio en cuanto Draco dejo escapara un quejido. Severus se puso de pie, sintiendo como olas de mareo pasaban por él, y entonces, repentinamente, casi como magia, no sintió más nada. Camino hacia Draco, y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Había una marca de sangre en su cabello, pero aparte de una pequeña cortada en la parte trasera del cráneo, no tenias mas heridas de la caída. Severus le alcanzo a Draco su camisa sin intercambiar palabras, antes de caminar hacia el Señor Oscuro y ponerse de pie tras su Trono.

"Ven aquí, joven Malfoy," Voldemort ordenó, extendiendo su mano hacia el brazo de Draco. Draco dio unos pasos hacia adelante, y mostró su marca para inspección. Ahora estaba de un rojo oscuro, lentamente cambiando a su normal rojo sangre. "Tu tarea es asesinar a Dumbledore," Voldemort comenzó diciendo, acariciando con sus dedos suavemente la marca. Draco tembló un poco, pero asintió. "Solo se lo dirás a aquellos en quien confías, quienes están dentro de tu casa, pero trata de hacerlo y trabajarlo tu solo lo más que puedas. Severus te ayudara en todo lo que necesites. Ven a mi solo cuando la marca arda y creas que puedes irte sin que nadie lo note."

"Si, mi Lord," Draco murmuró inclinando su cabeza. Voldemort suspiro impacientemente, ya aburrido de su Nuevo seguidor, y sacudió su mano.

"Puedes irte, Draco." Draco volvió a inclinarse, y salio lentamente de la habitación, deteniéndose solo para tomar su polvorienta túnica del suelo.

"Colagusano a sido sorpresivamente de mucha ayuda hoy. ¿Te molesta si me quedo con él por unos días más?" preguntaba Severus, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde que las puertas se habían cerrado.

"Quédate con él todo lo que quieras," respondió fríamente Voldemort, y giro la cabeza para ver a Severus. "Ven aquí, Severus." El Mortifago caminó alrededor del Trono, y se arrodilló a la base de él, su cabeza recostada contra las rodillas de Voldemort. Sintió dedos en su cabello. "Confío en que no te lastime demasiado," Voldemort dijo suavemente aunque con un toque de hielo en su voz.

Severus negó con su cabeza. "Hiciste lo que debías." Inclinó su cuerpo un poco para ver a Voldemort, luego volvió a ponerse de pie para poder besar a su Maestro en sus labios. Sintió una rápida respuesta, y poco después se besaban apasionadamente. Voldemort coloco al hombre sin hacer esfuerzo, sobre su falda y profundizo el beso. "Te quiero, Voldemort," Severus le murmuro unos momentos después.

"Lo sé. Y pronto estaremos juntos para siempre. No puedo esperar por ese día."

Severus no dijo más nada por ese momento, pero sentía lo mismo. Era insoportable para él dejar a Voldemort cuando amanecía, para volver a hacer sus Pociones.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus se unió al Señor Oscuro a la hora del desayuno una semana antes de que comenzaran las clases nuevamente. Sabía que una ves que hubiese vuelto a Hogwarts, rara ves podría ver a su Maestro hasta que algo urgente necesitara de su atención, por lo que quería ver a Voldemort lo más que pudiera durante esa semana siguiente. La reunión no fue del todo descanso. Severus tenía algunas cosas importantes que discutir con Voldemort.

Mientras se acercaba al comedor, pudo oír una voz femenina junto a la de Voldemort. Elevando una ceja, entro sin golpear, lleno de sospechas. En favor al Señor Oscuro, Bellatrix estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Era tanto el odio que sentía por esa mujer, y se había duplicado gracias a la pequeña visita que ella y su hermana le habían hecho el día anterior. Se inclino, contento de ver que las expresiones faciales del Señor Oscuro habían cambiado al ver Severus.

"Ah, Severus¿has oído las noticias?" preguntaba Voldemort, dándole una palmaditas al asiento junto al de él en invitación. Snape tomo asiento, sirviéndose croissants y café, ignorando perfectamente a Bellatrix quien lucia extremadamente enojada con Severus por haber sido invitado a sentarse y ella no.

"¿Noticias, mi Lord?" Severus respondió suavemente, observando los periódicos que Voldemort tenía frente a él. El Señor Oscuro levantó uno, el titular decía 'SCRIMGEOUR SUCEDE A FUDGE'.

"Tenemos un nuevo Ministro," decía con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Sabes que significa esto?"

"Varias cosas," dijo Severus, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su amante.

"Cierto, cierto," Voldemort respondió. "Significa que ahora tenemos una mejor y más fuerte fuerza con la que lidiar. Fudge siempre le gusto escaparse de los problemas, e ignorarlos. Scrimgeour…" Voldemort sonreía nuevamente. "Por lo que he oído, le gusta tomar las cosas y llevarlas hasta el final." El Señor Oscuro inclinó su cabeza y re-leyó el último párrafo que estaba en la primer pagina. "Ya veremos," murmuró mientras terminaba de leer y le pasaba el periódico a Severus.

Voldemort desenvolvió el siguiente periódico, y unos segundos después comenzó a reír, profundamente entretenido con lo que leía. "Han impreso un folleto de como proteger la casa y su familia contra las Fuerzas Oscuras…" Siguió leyendo, y riendo para si mismo, antes de alcanzárselo a Severus para que lo viera.

"Dumbledore va a encontrar esto tan divertido," Severus dijo suavemente mientras terminaba de leer el aviso. Miro al siguiente periódico mientras Voldemort continuaba divirtiéndose sobre la nueva medida nacional de seguridad mientras se llenaba la boca de café, y casi escupió todo al leer el siguiente titulo. "Harry Potter¿El elegido?" termino de leer mientras tosía.

Voldemort frunció la frente, y tomo el periódico de Severus. Lo leyó rápidamente, y levanto su vista hasta Bellatrix. "Este es de ayer¿porque no me lo habías dicho?" le seseo, y Severus se contento al ver miedo en su rostro.

"Bellatrix estuvo ocupada en mi casa ayer," Severus dijo con una mueca en dirección a ella.

Bellatrix trago saliva. "No lo había visto hasta esta mañana, mi Lord…" respondió ella nerviosamente. "Yo… ayer estuve todo el día afuera… no pensé que un día fuera a importar, mi Lord…"

Voldemort la miro duramente. "Te ordené que tuvieras los periódicos todos los días y me dijeras si había algo de importancia en ellos, Bellatrix, no es una tarea muy difícil." Voldemort volvió a sentarse en su asiento, y negó con la cabeza. "Vete. Volverás a mis cuartos a las tres en punto para tu castigo," dijo el Señor Oscuro con una fría voz.

Severus termino su desayuno en silencio mientras Bellatrix se retiraba, y entonces miro a Voldemort. "Es solo especulación," le dijo tranquilamente. "No lo saben con certeza."

"Hmm." Voldemort se puso de pie, y termino su trago. "¿Porque estaba Bellatrix en tu casa ayer?" le pregunto un momento después.

Severus sonrió. "Vino con su hermana. Narcissa quería que te rogara que cambiaras de idea y me enviaras a mi a matar a Dumbledore, en lugar de Draco. Antes de que pudiéramos discutirlo, Bellatrix quería saber porque tu confiabas en mi, y demás." Hizo una pausa. Voldemort lucia más molesto al segundo. "Al final, Jure un voto inquebrantable con Narcissa de que protegería a Draco de lastimarlo y mataría a Dumbledore si el no pudiera."

Voldemort estaba enojadísimo. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo furioso y su piel se había vuelto un tono mas pálido. "¿Tu… Ella hizo que?" pregunto, como si no pudiera creerle a sus oídos. "¡Bellatrix no tiene derecho a cuestionar en quien confío, Narcisa!" De furia tiro la taza hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, golpeando la pared y partiéndose en pedacitos por todos lados.

"Voldemort, son sus instintos maternales, por supuesto que ella quiere que su hijo sobreviva," Severus le dijo con una voz calma. Camino hasta el Señor Oscuro, y coloco delicadamente una mano en su cadera. "Enójate con Bellatrix, ella te ha desafiado, pero Narcissa no lo ha hecho. Ella aun esta enojada de que Lucius este en prisión, y no quiere perder a su hijo también."

El Señor Oscuro suspiro, observando el desastre que había hecho con la taza de café. Tomo otra taza, y se sirvió más de la bebida. "Si llego a oír algo más de Narcissa, la mato."

Severus asintió. "Por supuesto, entiendo, mi Lord." Inclinando su cabeza. "Hay otro asunto que requiere su atención," continuo Severus. "Colagusano se las tomado por escuchar tras mis puertas cuando tengo visitas. No aprecio que lo haga, pero él sigue creyendo que tiene un motivo para hacerlo."

Voldemort asintió con su cabeza. "Me encargare de eso más tarde. Cuando regreses a Spinners End, lo enviarás hacia aquí inmediatamente."

"Gracias Maestro… ¿Supongo que eso significa que mis servicios serán requeridos hoy?" Severus pregunto educadamente.

"Si." Voldemort levanto la vista observándole. "No hemos tenido tiempo para tener sexo, en semanas, Severus." El profesor de Defensa no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario. "Me he descubierto extrañando tus caricias. ¿Estas dispuesto?"

Severus se encogió de hombros. "puedo estarlo," dijo sin darle importancia. "Puedo hacer un lugar en mi agenda."

El Señor Oscuro rió fríamente. "Me alegro de oírlo, mi querido Severus," pronunciándolo con un toque de sarcasmo en la palabra 'querido', pero Severus sabia que en realidad no había sido intencional. "Me alegro de oírlo."

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Era más de medianoche para cuando Severus llego a la cama después de haber terminado la poción, realmente cansado deseaba más que nada acostarse antes de tener que enfrentar el primer día de vuelta a clases en Hogwarts. Recién se había acostado y acomodado cuando escucho el inconfundible sonido de alguien Aparatando. Severus se sentó, su mente corría. Solo a una persona le había dado permiso de Aparatar en su casa. Sin permiso, las barreras mágicas no dejaran pasar a nadie más. Escucho un crack tras la puerta, y luego un pequeño golpe en el marco de la misma. Saltando de la cama abrió rudamente la puerta, quedándose observando al hombre frente a él.

El Señor Oscuro sonrió, observando el desnudo cuerpo de Severus sin disimulos. "Siempre me pregunte como dormías cuando estabas solo," le dijo suavemente. "Me alegra ver que es justo como lo apruebo."

Severus sonrió, y se relajó. "Oh, eres tu."

"Esa no es la forma de saludar a tu soberano," Voldemort reprendió, empujando a Severus para entrar a la habitación. "¿Colagusano ha estado aquí?"

Severus negó con la cabeza. "No¿porque?"

"Le he dicho que solo venga cuando lo necesitaras, y que hiciera exactamente lo que tu quisieras, sin importar que sea aquello que necesites." Voldemort se recostó en el medio de la larga cama de Severus. "Dice que le has hecho servir tragos, estaba muy dolorido." El Señor Oscuro sonreía.

"Es para lo único que sirve." Severus se sentó junto a su Maestro en la cama. "Además de blanco de practica."

Voldemort río suavemente, Severus sintió un alivio en el sonido. Se recostó y cerró los ojos. "Volverás a Hogwarts en dos días." Severus abrió sus ojos, preguntándose que había influenciado tal comentario. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro realmente no quería que el fuera. "Asegúrate de que la casa esté segura. Puedo enviar a alguien para que revise a diario si así lo quieres."

Severus se encogió de hombros. "No hay nada aquí que necesite esconder. Todo lo de importancia esta en tu oficina, si lo recuerdas." El Señor Oscuro había insistido que todo los documentos de Severus o notas fueras escondidas y aseguradas de ojos ajenos como ser la Orden o otros Mortifagos.

Voldemort asintió. "Y asegúrate que Malfoy haga lo que se le dice. Si no, dímelo de inmediato y me encargare."

"Malfoy es la ultima de mis preocupaciones. Tendré que sobrevivir otro año con ese maldito niño Potter," Severus dijo suavemente. "Desearía que hubiera alguna oportunidad para ti de matarlo pronto."

La habitación quedo en silencio, y Severus sintió que se dormía lentamente, cuando hubo una interrupción una vez más. "Cumplirá 17 este año," dijo Voldemort. "Será un Mago adulto."

Severus asintió. "Eso hará poca diferencia para ti, Maestro. Tu eres el Mago más grande que él ni puede soñar con llegar a ser."

El Señor Oscuro sonrió severamente. "Dumbledore puso protecciones sobre su casa para evitar que entremos… me pregunto…" Volvió a sentarse en un asiento, mirando pensativamente al techo por un rato. "Tal vez expire tal protección al llegar a edad de ser un Mago adulto."

"Puedo averiguarlo." La mirada del Señor Oscuro se dirigió a Severus, fijamente por unos momentos, antes de asentir.

"Hazlo." Voldemort repentinamente se puso de pie, y comenzó a desvestirse, arrojando sus ropas sobre la pila de ropas de Severus que se encontraban sobre una silla en un rincón. Se dio vuelta y observo a su amante, y lentamente entro en cama junto a él. Severus giró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Voldemort.

"Seria maravillosos si pudieras venir a Hogwarts y pudiéramos estar así todas las noches," Severus murmuraba. "Pero dudo que fuera tan especial como lo es ahora para nosotros, y en el futuro."

Voldemort resopló, pero Severus sabia que estaba contento de estar donde estaba. "El día que duerma junto a ti en Hogwarts será el día en que gane esta guerra." Severus gruño dormido. "Mocoso sentimental," fue lo ultimo que escuchó a Voldemort decir antes de caer en un profundo y feliz sueño.

**21.06.2007**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

Severus entró en el Gran Salón un día antes de que los estudiantes regresaran a Hogwarts. Los profesores se reúnen anualmente aquí al empezar el nuevo ciclo para compartir noticias, conocer nuevos profesores y en general volver al ritmo de las clases. Él rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era el último en llegar. Desde donde estaba podía oír el zumbido de la charla entre los otros profesores, y repentinamente deseó estar en cualquier otra parte y no ahí. Más específicamente, en algún lugar con el Señor Oscuro.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore dijo fuertemente al notar la presencia del profesor de Defensa. Severus forzó una sonrisa, aunque sabia que se notaria que no era sincera. "Déjame re-presentarte, este es Horace Slughorn."

Severus saludo a su viejo Tutor. "Profesor Slughorn," dijo fríamente.

"¡Ahh, Severus, mi niño!" Horace saludaba. Severus se retorcía por dentro, pero mantenía su sonrisa en su cara. Hacia mucho tiempo que habían dejado de llamarle niño, incluso por Voldemort. "¿Que bien estas¡Maravillosa ocupación, me alegra saber que te inspiré a ser Profesor de Pociones!" Severus se preguntaba porqué Slughorn asumía que él había sido quien lo había inspirado, pero no comento nada. En ves de eso, se acerco a Dumbledore.

"Director¿puede darme un momento?" le dijo una vez que Dumbledore había terminado de hablar con el Profesor Flitwick. El Director asintió, y juntos caminaron hacia la sala al fondo del Gran Salón. "El Señor Oscuro esta hacienda planes para atacar la casa de los familiares de Potter."

Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa sacudía su cabeza. "Ya lo anticipaba."

"¿Entonces si lo anticipabas, la casa debe de tener protección?" Severus preguntó, como si estuviera muy preocupado con la seguridad de la familia de un estudiante.

El brillo triunfal volvió a los ojos de Dumbledore. "Sí, por supuesto, Severus. No dejaría a Harry solo y sin protección." El Profesor de Defensa pudo repentinamente detector un brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Dumbledore. "No va a durar por mucho tiempo más. En cuanto el cumpla diecisiete, tendrá que protegerse a si mismo."

Severus quedó en silencio por un momento. Estando a punto de excusarse y retirarse cuando sintió su marca arder. Jadeo y su mano apretó su antebrazo con fuerza, apretó con tal fuerza que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. "Me esta llamando, Albus," dijo Severus, respirando con fuerza. Se inclinó, sosteniendo su brazo contra su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pudo. Muy lentamente, el dolor se desvaneció, y notó que Albus tenía una mano sobre su hombro, el viejo hombre parecía muy preocupado.

"Cuanto siento que tengas que pasar por esto," le dijo tranquilamente. "Pero no será por mucho más tiempo." Dumbledore dio un paso atrás. "¿Supongo que ya debes irte?" Severus asintió lentamente. "Entonces no te detendré. Me excusare por ti."

Severus agradeció al Director, y dando media vuelta corrió hacia las puertas que daban a las afueras, listo para Aparatar a cualquier lugar que el Señor Oscuro lo estuviera llamando.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Lo primero que Severus pudo oler al llegar fue el mar. Cuando su visión se volvió más clara, descubrió que estaba en una playa. El cielo frente a él estaba casi negro con nubes, el mar estaba oscuro y picado, y el viento aullaba. Temblando un poco, miro a su alrededor, hasta encontrar al Señor Oscuro un poco más delante de él, mirando hacia el mar, su túnica volando a su alrededor, dándole la ilusión de ser inhumano.

"¿Mi Lord?" Severus llamó con precaución, dando unos pasos hacia él. Voldemort giro en el lugar, y saludó a Severus con una fría sonrisa.

"Severus."

"¿Porque…¿Porque estamos en una playa?" Las palabras le fallaron por un segundo. Severus no podía entender porque tenían que estar en esta fría, y desolada playa.

"He matado a dos seguidores hoy por casi ninguna razón, así que, pensé que seria mejor si venia a un lugar como este – donde hay nadie a quien pueda matar." Severus se puso nervioso. El Señor Oscuro estaba de muy mal humor. Y se preguntaba que podría haberlo puesto en tal estado.

"Tuve que dejar la reunión de Profesores – estuve preocupado de que algo anduviera mal."

El Señor Oscuro maldijo en un murmullo. "Lo olvide. ¿Hablaste con Dumbledore?"

"Si." Severus dio unos pasos acercándose un poco más. "La protección desaparecerá en su décimo séptimo cumpleaños." Cuidadosamente, Severus tomo la mano de Voldemort. Noto que el anillo aun brillaba en el dedo del hombre.

"Bien," Voldemort respondió cortantemente, sus ojos brillaban tanto como el anillo. Severus pudo haber jurado que su Maestro se lamió sus labio en anticipación. "Supongo que querrás volver a la Mansión."

Severus quería decir que si, pero espero a que Voldemort se pusiera de mejor animo. No podría detener a su Maestro si quería matar a sus seguidores, y tampoco quería meterse frente a su varita. "No, podemos quedarnos aquí si quieres."

El Señor Oscuro hizo un pequeño ruido, y giró quedando frente al mar de nuevo. Severus observó sus alrededores cuidadosamente, y notó que estaban de pie sobre un gran precipicio, y que había una oscura cueva cerca. Volvió a darle un temblor por el frío. "Voldemort¿porque escogiste este lugar?" Severus pregunto con tranquilidad, a la ves que ponía su brazo suavemente sobre la cintura del otro. Sintió como el Señor Oscuro se movió un poco acercándose a su amante, pero esa fue la única reacción que tuvo.

"Esa cueva ahí," Voldemort comenzó diciendo. "Es donde por primera vez hice magia negra. Tenía diez, si no me equivoco. Por supuesto, en ese tiempo, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. El efecto fue catastrófico para esos dos Muggles." Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus delgados labios. "Ven aquí, Severus." Voldemort tiro del Profesor de Defensa acercándolo a su cuerpo, sus labios a milímetros de los de Severus.

"¿Mi Lord?" Severus murmuró, respirando un poco más pesado de lo normal.

"Tienes frío." Los brazos de Voldemort envolvieron el delgado cuerpo de Severus fuertemente, y Severus sintió fríos labios sobre los suyos, besándolo profunda y apasionadamente. El Príncipe Mestizo sintió como su estomago daba un vuelco. Cuando se separaron, notó que ya no estaban en la playa, habían vuelto a la Mansión, y estaban de pie sobre el césped fuera de la casa besándose apasionadamente.

"¡Alguien puede estar mirando por las ventanas!" Severus le susurró al Señor Oscuro.

"Déjalos," Voldemort respondió cortantemente. "Eres mío. No pueden tocarte." Severus asintió suavemente, sintiéndose adormilado por dentro. Sintió un pequeño calor a través de su dedo anular, como si el calor de las palabras de Voldemort estuviera dentro del anillo.

"Si, Maestro," Severus respondió. Sintió como Voldemort lo volvió a sostener con fuerza, mientras lo conducía hasta la Mansión. Sintiendo una ola de calor que lo envolvió y se esparció por su cuerpo. Los Mortifagos en la entrada lucían medio asombrados al ver al Señor Oscuro tener contacto físico con Severus, quien estaba muy aliviado de que nadie hubiera visto el beso. Mirando hacia Voldemort, Severus pudo ver que estaba apunto de explotar de rabia nuevamente, al ver que los Mortifagos venían hacia él. Rápidamente, Severus se puso al cargo.

"El Señor Oscuro no tendrá compañía, exceptuando la mía, hasta mañana por la noche," anuncio oficialmente.

Los Mortifagos no parecían contentos, pero igual todos se inclinaron en saludo respetuosos mientras el Señor Oscuro subía las escaleras. Severus le siguió, sonriendo ante las miradas de asombro y enojo que recibía. "Vas a ganar solo enemigos si no eres cuidadoso," Voldemort le dijo suavemente, al llegar a la cima de la escalera.

La sonrisa de Severus se amplio. "Esos hombres siguen siendo nada para mi. Ellos nunca llegaran a mi posición y lo saben."

"Y la única persona que decide sus posiciones es mi, Severus," Voldemort le dijo. "Harías bien en recordarlo."

Severus rápidamente abrió la puerta para su Maestro. "Por supuesto, mi Lord," le respondió, casi en un susurro. "Esperare el día en que me nombres tu primer comandante, entonces."

El Señor Oscuro sonreía, pero Severus sabía que tenia razón, y que eso sucedería. "Exacto," Voldemort dijo al entrar a sus cuartos. "Como ahora, tu solo seria un muy mal comandante ya que casi nunca estas aquí."

"Aunque, para ser tu espía, estoy aquí demasiado seguido."

El Señor Oscuro toco a Severus firmemente en el hombro, girándolo, hasta dejarlo frente a él. "Espero que eso no sea una queja, Severus," dijo fríamente.

"Al contrario," Severus respondió suavemente. "Prefiero estar aquí que en Hogwarts."

Voldemort pareció quedar más relajado. Severus pudo decir, al ver que el rostro del Lord perdía tensión "Espero que no estés teniendo dudas sobre nuestro arreglo." Elevo la mano con el anillo frente a Severus, quien lentamente la tomo con la suya.

"Hice una promesa, una promesa que nunca querré romper," Severus respondía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hizo el primer movimiento, dio el primer paso. Apretando suavemente la mano entre la suya, beso a Voldemort duramente en los labios. Sintió como el Señor Oscuro se puso tenso al principio, antes de relajarse completamente y profundizar el beso.

Mientras el beso se rompía, Severus empujaba a su amante, terminando en el sofá ambos, con Voldemort sobre él. El Señor Oscuro sonrió. "Veo que alguien esta sintiéndose muy ansioso hoy," le dijo, mientras lentamente comenzaba a desabotonar la túnica de Severus, besando la nueva piel expuesta.

"Estoy aquí para servir," Severus respondió irónicamente, con una rápida sonrisita, comenzó a desabotonar la túnica del Señor Oscuro. "Y puedo ver que mi Maestro necesita mis servicios."

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**09.07.2007**


End file.
